MAY MARICHAT
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Tal como lo dice en el título. Este será un libro dedicado para nuestra amada pareja favorita del cuadro amoroso: Marichat. 31 historias. 31 días. 31 momentos Marichat. [31/31]
1. DÍA 1

**Día 1. Your injured please stay the night, please**

 **(Estás herido por favor quédate esta noche, por favor)**

Era un viernes por la noche en la ciudad de París. Marinette se encontraba su habitación haciendo algunos retoques en un vestido veraniego que le había dejado una amiga de su madre. Eran las 11:50 de la noche de un viernes así que la francesa-asiática no tuvo ninguna preocupación por levantarse temprano total mañana para ir a la escuela.

Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso en la habitación.

Tikki se encontraba dormida en una cómoda cama que le había hecho Marinette en uno de sus cajones de su escritorio.

Marinette estuvo a punto de terminar algunos encajes del vestido cuando de pronto un sonido seco junto a una maceta se escuchó. Los sentidos de la Portadora de la Mariquita se pusieron en alerta mientras trataba de calmar los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón, la chica sin temor subió las escaleras que conducían a su cama y justo ahí ella empujo la trampilla que conducía a su pequeño balcón. Con sumo cuidado ella asomó un poco la cabeza procurando en no arriesgar su vida si se tratara de un ladrón con el intento de robar la panadería.

Gracias a la luz de la luna y de las luces parisinas Marinette pudo visualizar con facilidad el entorno. Ella vio justo en el barandal una silueta tratando de incorporarse a la vez que se escuchaban gemidos y quejido de dolor.

Marinette con mucho sigilo y sin hacer menor ruido posible subió al balcón mientras en cuclillas se dirigía hacia el desconocido sujeto.

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó su voz que al instante se le hizo tan familiar.

– ¿Princesa?

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella persona quien se encontraba tendida en el suelo no era nadie más ni nadie menos que…

– Chat Noir. – jadeó de sorpresa el nombre del héroe de París.

Con algo de rapidez Marinette se dirigió hacia un pequeño interruptor para encender las luces de su balcón, cuando ella se giró para ver a Chat Noir una expresión de horror se plasmó en su rostro.

Aun tendido en el suelo, el héroe de parís estaba sobre un charco de sangre que éste salía de su costado izquierdo.

Alarmada y asustada Marinette corrió hacia a él mientras que su voz se podía alcanzar un tono de pánico.

– ¡Chat! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! – estaba horriblemente preocupada y aterrada, ella no sabía cuan grave era la herida pero al ver la expresión dolida de Chat Noir era más que suficiente.

– No te preocupes Princesa esto no-no es nada… – dijo él para luego dejar un leve gruñido de dolor.

– Llamaré a una ambulancia… esto puede ser grave Chat. – al momento en que Marinette se iba a disponer por ir a su habitación y hacer la llamada, la mano de Chat Noir la detuvo al tomarle de su muñeca.

– ¡No Marinette! Por favor, no llames a emergencias. Enserio. La herida no es tan grave… sólo… sólo deja que recupere mis energías y me iré.

– ¡Ni loca te dejaré así! ¡¿Qué no ves cómo estás?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si la herida es tan grave como lo crees?! – vociferó la chica con la intención de que aquello entrará en razón al héroe de París.

– Entonces cúrame tú. – el rostro de Marinette cambio repentinamente.

– ¿Yo? Pero…

– Por favor Marinette… ya bastante tengo problemas con mi vida de civil no quiero que por este error sea un problema más para mi vida como de héroe.

Algo dentro de Marinette se encogió a la vez que una tristeza y preocupación invadió su pecho.

¿Qué problemas tendría Chat Noir en su vida como civil?

Esa pregunta hizo mortificar aún más a Marinette, pero tuvo que dejar a un lado todos esos pensamientos sobre su compañero y enfocarse en él y en su herida.

– Está bien, te ayudaré Chat. – aquello hizo sentir un alivio al felino.

– Gracias Marinette. En verdad gracias. – dijo él.

– ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes levantarte? – su voz le había fallado al principio pero tuvo que mantenerse firme por él.

– Lo intentaré.

No dio ni siquiera el primer movimiento cuando Chat Noir sintió la más terrible y dolorosa punzada sobre el costado en la que tenía la herida, había soltado un quejido de molestia y dolor haciendo que Marinette entrará en preocupación.

– Está bien, no te esfuerces. – Marinette al ver la expresión dolida de su compañero sintió como si algo dentro de ella la desgarrara. – Te ayudaré pero necesito que pongas algo de tu parte para llevarte a mi habitación Chat.

– Sí.

Con un poco de impulso Chat Noir se levantó mientras que aquel punzante dolor incrementaba al moverse, Marinette tomó uno de sus brazos y la colocó alrededor de su cuello para después levantarlo cuidadosamente.

Una vez que el héroe de París ya se encontraba de pie, ambos adolescentes se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la habitación. Una vez dentro el felino se encontraba recostado en la cama de la chica. La Dupain-Cheng observó la herida, aunque la sangre ya se encontraba algo coagulada se podía ver que aún se encontraba fresca.

– Chat Noir… ¿Tu traje tiene algún cierre especial? – preguntó Marinette temerosa y nerviosa, temía a que si el traje no tendría alguna abertura entonces tendría mucha dificultad para atender a su compañero en su forma civil. Después de todo ella siempre le había dicho que sería muy arriesgado revelar sus identidades.

– El cascabel. Sólo jala del cascabel. – pronunció Chat Noir.

Marinette suspiró aliviada.

La suerte estaba de su lado.

Ella jalo del cascabel hasta que éste se detuvo en la parte del vientre del muchacho. fue en ese preciso momento en que la francesa-asiática casi iba a desmayarse debido a que la sangre había golpeado su rostro haciendo que éste tuviera un terrible sonrojo después de que viera el torso desnudo y marcado de su compañero.

– _Ay Dios mío._ – pensó avergonzada la pobre Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Chat Noir a su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– S-Sí. E-Estoy bien… t-tengo que revisarte la herida.

Ella volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el torso de Chat Noir con el único objetivo de tratar su herida. Pero al momento de enfocarse en la herida sus ojos se dilataron del horror y la preocupación, no además el costado presentaba una cortada mediana sino que había unos horribles moretones en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

– Chat Noir… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué son todas heridas? – preguntó aún más preocupada Marinette.

– Salve a un civil antes de que fuera asaltado. Logre detener a los asaltantes pero antes de contactar a la policía recibí una cuchillada por uno de ellos… me distraje por el ataque y ahí fue cuando recibí los golpes por parte de ellos. Afortunadamente volví a enfocarme en la pelea y los dejé noqueados. – explicó Chat su relato de esa noche cuando hacia su patrullaje.

Marinette estuvo en ese momento aterrorizada. Las imágenes de ese escenario donde su amigo fue atacado por esos ladrones hicieron que toda su paz se desmoronara.

– Chat Noir…

– Vaya suerte que tiene este gato, ¿No lo crees Princesa? – bromeó el felino a su amiga pero al parecer esto no le pareció nada gracioso para la chica.

– ¡Deja de bromear por un segundo gato tonto!

– ¿Marinette?

El Portador del Gato jamás había visto actuar de esa forma tan molesta y amarga a su compañera de clases.

– ¡Pudiste haber muerto Chat! ¡¿Qué no sabes del riesgo que pudiste haber tenido con enfrentarte a esos asaltantes tu solo?! ¡¿Por qué no contactaste a Ladybug en primer lugar?!

– Marinette… tranquila por favor. Estoy bien. Es lo único que importa ahora. Además es mi deber como héroe de París de proteger a los civiles tanto de Hawkmoth como de los crimines. Y sobre de Ladybug, ella… yo…

– Ella debió estar ahí. Ella debió estar contigo. Ella debió ayudarte en enfrentar a esos asaltantes. Ella… ella… ella es tan injusta…

Marinette se juraba que en cualquier momento las lágrimas les saldrían. Entre tanto Chat Noir sólo se le quedo viéndola anonadado, su corazón latió tan deprisa como si fuera una locomotora. Una débil sonrisa compasiva y a la vez de tristeza decoró los labios del felino, con mucho cuidado él se enderezó hasta quedarse sentado en el colchón de la cama, con su mano derecha la poso sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica haciendo que ella se sobresaltará y lo viera atentamente mientras que el héroe el dijo.

– No seas dura con Ladybug, Marinette. Ella no tiene la culpa de que este gato sea tan impulsivo. Además ella y yo acordamos que hoy sería mi turno en patrullar París.

– Pero…

– Dejemos el asunto de Ladybug para otra ocasión Princesa. Ahora más que nada es que tenemos que tratar con mi herida.

– _Es cierto. Casi me olvido de la herida de Chat._ – pensó alarmada. – ¡Lo siento tanto Chat! ¡E-Enseguida te atiendo! ¡De-Déjame ir por el botiquín!

Rápidamente Marinette se dirigió al baño para después salir de ahí con un botiquín color blanco con una cruz roja en el centro de la tapa. Chat Noir la miró con incredulidad y sorpresa al ver lo rápida que era su compañera.

– Vaya a eso le llamo rapidez. ¿Eres acaso la hermana perdida de Flash? – bromeó el felino robándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

– Creo que es la costumbre de hacer rápido las cosas. – confesó Marinette.

– Bueno sea costumbre o habilidad eres muy rápida. – Chat Noir miró como la expresión de Marinette cambio al ver de nuevo la herida. – Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó ella mientras preparaba todo para tratar la herida de su compañero.

– Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso no estaría dando molestias. – las orejas felinas de Chat se inclinaron mostrando tristeza y disculpas.

– El hubiera no existe. Y no te culpes de esto Chat Noir, uno no sabe qué cosas nos esperan en el futuro. – sentenció Marinette. – Ahora no te muevas, voy a ponerte alcohol para que la herida no se te infecte.

– Dame algo para no gritar, así no llamaré la atención de tus padres.

– No te preocupes por ellos. Mis padres están en una cena o más bien en una reunión de amigos de la preparatoria. – explicó Marinette.

Una vez que la herida fue tratada y vendada Marinette guardo las cosas en el botiquín mientras que Chat Noir volvió a subir la cremallera de su traje ignorando aquel dolor de su lastimado cuerpo.

– Gracias por atender a este gato callejero, Princesa.

– Por nada Chat Noir. Siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites y más cuando estés herido de alguna batalla ahí estaré. – las palabras de Marinette habían tocado y despertado algo en el corazón del héroe francés mientras que él sentía como sus mejillas le ardían cálidamente.

– Gracias Marinette, otra vez. – agradeció una vez más. – Bien creo que ya es hora de irme. Aún no he acabado con el patrullaje.

Justo cuando Chat Noir estaba dispuesto a irse por el tragaluz el dolor de su herida hizo que emitiera un quejido de dolor a la vez que él apretara su costado izquierdo para apaciguar el punzante dolor. Esto hizo que no además alertara a Marinette sino que aquella preocupación incrementara sabiendo que su compañero aun no estaba en condiciones para seguir continuando con su labor de héroe.

– Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado Chat. Es más, creo que es mejor que te quedes por esta noche hasta que tu herida este mejor.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario, más en especial Marinette.

Chat Noir le dedicó a su compañera de clases una tierna sonrisa junto a una cálida mirada que hizo latir frenéticamente el corazón de ella.

– Agradezco tu hospitalidad Princesa, pero ya has hecho mucho por mí esta noche. Quedarme sólo hará que este gato callejero se acostumbre a quedarse todo el tiempo posible. Es mejor que me vaya no quiero ser una carga ni mucho menos invadir tu espacio personal.

Marinette se había quedado sorprendida por las sinceras y nobles palabras de su compañero, jamás pensó que ella conocería otra parte de Chat Noir. Pero aun así ella siguió insistiendo sin importar lo que le esperaría en el futuro por dejar a ese felino quedarse en su habitación.

– Correré el riesgo. Pero por favor Chat, estás herido quédate solo por esta noche, por favor. – volvió ella a suplicarle a su compañero.

Si había algo que a Chat Noir lo debilitaba eran por dos obvias razones; su Lady y aquella mirada de súplica e inocencia de la tierna y linda Marinette.

Eran como si los roles cambiaran en ese momento.

Fue en ese instante que Chat Noir por primera vez en su vida había sido vencido por una civil. Pero no una civil cualquiera sino Marinette; su querida amiga de clases.

– Si es lo que _mi_ Princesa desea entonces que se haga. – sentencio Chat Noir.

La Dupain-Cheng sintió como el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones a la vez que sintió como su sangre había golpeado sus mejillas por el acto que le hizo su compañero.

Esa misma noche Chat Noir se había quedado en la habitación de Marinette, disfrutando ambos de su compañía como al igual que otras noches.

* * *

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Aquí con un nuevo proyecto que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo, desde hace un mes, haré el reto de 31 días de mi pareja favorita: LE MARICHAT.

Haré todo lo posible con tal de subir los capítulos ya que últimamente he estado muy ocupada que casi no tengo para mi misma.

También debo informarles que mi otra historia "MLB: Arenas de Tiempo" la seguiré continuando, sé que me he tardado mucho en publicar mis otras historias en especial esa pero tal como les dije he estado muy ocupada ademas he estado perdiendo mucha imaginación e insparación. Así que sean pacientes por favor.

Bien espero que sea de su agrado esta nueva historia/proyecto.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Otra cosa más mis queridos lectores...

¡¿QUIÉN ESTA PREPARADO PARA EL EPISODIO 14: SYREN (SIRENA) DE MLB?!

Yo lo estoy aun estoy contando los días para poder al fin verla. Espero que cumplan con lo prometido estoy emocionada por ver que sucedera en el episodio y más aun... VER LOS NUEVOS PODERES DE CHAT NOIR Y LADYBUG.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Bye, bye petite papillon.


	2. DÍA 2

**Día 2. "Can I pick princess?"**

 **(¿Puedo elegir princesa?)**

Marinette tenía todo listo para su tarde de películas con Chat Noir desde los dulces favoritos del héroe hasta las palomitas recién salidas del microondas.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y satisfactoria. Programo en su computadora el Netflix mientras esperaba al felino de París.

Desde aquella noche en la que el felino había sido herido para la vida de ambos había cambiado tanto, aunque por supuesto la hermosa francesa-asiática siempre tenía que poner un límite con el héroe de París cuando estuviera a punto de revelar cualquier cosa de su identidad, pero aun así eso siempre le divertía cuando el chico siempre hacia sus divertidos pucheros y coqueteos con ella sobre si querer enterarse quien era de él.

En ese momento unos leves golpes se escucharon en el cristal de la ventana de la futura diseñadora.

Marinette desvió por unos segundos su vista de la pantalla de la computadora y para su sorpresa ahí mismo se encontró con él. Saludándola animadamente como un niño pequeño de primaria o kínder.

Se levantó de la silla y abrió la ventana dándole así el paso a su compañero.

– Su caballero de armadura de látex ha llegado, Princesa, tal como me lo pidió. – hizo una reverencia el felino a su vez que puso un tono divertido en voz.

– Hola Chat. ¿Listo para una tarde de películas?

– Purrrrsupuesto que sí Purrrincesa. – comentó divertidamente con aquel juego de palabras de gatos. Logrando que Marinette sonriera divertida.

– Bien, entonces que comiencen la diversión.

Justo cuando la chica iba a poner en el buscador de Netflix la película que tenía pensado ver con Chat Noir, el héroe de París la interrumpió.

– Marinette antes de que pongas la película quisiera preguntarte algo.

– Por supuesto. ¿Qué es Chat? – preguntó ella ignorando en ese momento la computadora.

– ¿Me dejarías escoger una película?

Marinette lo miró atentamente.

Al escuchar ese comentario y ver la expresión de aquellos ojos felinos del héroe a ella se le cruzó por la mente aquella escena del gato con botas de la película de Shrek 2 que vio hace una semana atrás con Chat Noir. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que la chica volviera en sí y a preguntarle a su compañero.

– Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste Chat?

– Que… ¿Si puedo elegir una película, Princesa?

– Por supuesto que si Chat Noir. – respondió Marinette a la vez que le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y bondadosa al héroe de París.

– Gracias Marinette.

– Sólo espero que no sea una de terror, recuerda bien que no me gustan mucho. – dio con aviso a Chat Noir.

– Descuida. Te prometo que no pondré ninguna. – esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y a la vez divertida.

Toda esa tarde los dos muchachos se la pasaron viendo una maratón de las películas de Marvel mientras hablaban en cada frase o dialogo de sus personajes favoritos.


	3. DÍA 3

**Día 3. Adopted cat**

 **(Gato adoptado)**

Marinette. Tierna, encantadora y adorable Marinette. Desde que ella tiene memoria de muy pequeña siempre quiso tener una mascota.

Muchos pensarían que la mascota siempre quiso tener fue el hámster pero no al principio.

La mascota que siempre quiso tener fue el gato.

En específico un gato negro.

Desde que Marinette tenía memoria las personas que siempre veían o escuchaban sobre un gato negro su ignorancia sobre aquellas inocentes y pobres criaturas las relacionaban como la mala suerte.

Eso siempre le entristecía a pequeña Marinette de aquel tiempo.

Que nadie quisiera a los gatos negros.

Aun ella recordaba los días de su infancia, suplicándole a sus padres en que la dejaran tener un gato pero siempre recibía un "no" como respuesta y otras razones por las cuales no debían haber animales en su casa.

1\. Porque no había suficiente espacio para poner al animalito.

2\. La panadería era un lugar muy delicado y que debía tener mucha higiene.

3\. Tener una mascota era una enorme responsabilidad.

Con el paso de los años Marinette perdió aquellas esperanzas de tener una mascota.

No fue hasta que cierto día cuando el destino decidió en darle ese anhelado deseo que tenia desde pequeña.

Marinette no dejaba de observar a aquel gato negro siendo mimado por sus caricias mientras que éste ronroneaba de la felicidad. Una sonrisa había decorado sus labios mientras que su rostro mostraba alegría y paz al ver como ese felino gustaba tanto siendo acariciado y mimado por ella.

La azabache dejo de acariciarlo y el felino ante su extrañeza abrió un ojo mientras la miraba curioso y extrañado.

– ¿Por qué te detuviste? – preguntó el gato a la chica.

– Lo siento es sólo que… se me hizo curioso de que ronronearas. – respondió Marinette.

– ¿Y eso te molesta? Digo, si te molesta puedo dejar de hacerlo aunque claro eso sería difícil de controlar. Después de todo soy un gato. – comentó el felino en un tono burlón.

– A mí no me molesta para nada. Es más creo que hasta ya me gusta tus ronroneos. – dijo ella con el mismo tono burlón que hizo el gato.

– Bien. Si tanto deseas escucharme ronronear entonces sígueme acariciando.

– Eres un gato callejero mimado.

El gato no dijo nada simplemente él le dedicó una de sus gatunas sonrisas mientras sentía los dedos de Marinette pasando por sus rebeldes y dorados cabellos.

Sí, el destino le trajo a Marinette un tierno y simpático gato.

Pero no era un gato cualquiera sino que ese gato era nadie más y nadie menos que el mismo héroe de París: Chat Noir.

Y además de eso Marinette sabía muy bien que había hecho una increíble destreza hacia sus progenitores por obtener un gato sin su acontecimiento. Ellos le dijeron que no podía tener un gato de mascota pero jamás mencionaron a un chico de cabellos rubios vestido de héroe de gato.

Y más aún cabe declarar que Chat Noir no sabía que en esos momentos él ya no sería más un gato callejero porque sin que él supiera Marinette Dupain-Cheng ya lo había adoptado como su gato.


	4. DÍA 4

**Día 4. Crossaint murder**

 **(Asesino de crossaint)**

Marinette se encontraba en su balcón disfrutando de una fresca tarde de primavera con un buen vaso de té helado y algunos bocadillos dulces de la panadería que había salido recién horneados. Para la hermosa azabache ese día tenía mucha inspiración para crear sus siguientes diseños para la temporada primavera-verano.

– Te veo muy determinada Marinette. ¿Qué diseños has hecho últimamente? – preguntó Tikki mientras se comía una deliciosa galleta de chispas de chocolate.

– Pues he dibujado tres vestidos, dos tops sin mangas, una falda y ahora estoy haciendo un Palazzo. – replicó Marinette a su pequeña amiga. – Y aun tengo más por diseñar.

– Me lo imagino. Y más ahora lo sé porque la primavera está comenzando y eso hace inspirar a muchas personas.

– Tu mismo lo has dicho Tikki. – sonrió Marinette. – ¿Y sabes lo que hace mucho mejor para tener más imaginación?

– ¿Qué?

– Música. – Marinette dejó a un lado su libreta de dibujo mientras se dirigia hacia su habitación. – Enseguida vuelvo Tikki iré por mi iPhone.

Tikki asintió animadamente mientras volvía a consumir su galleta alegremente.

Al momento en que Marinette había encontrado su celular se dispuso a ir nuevamente al balcón, cuando ella arribo al lugar grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio los platos de los bocadillos completamente vacíos, sólo habían quedado algunas migajas y su vaso lleno de aquel té helado.

– Pero que… ¿Qué paso aquí? – la chica estaba sorprendida al ver lo que habia ocurrido en ese lugar.

Al principio Marinette pensó que Tikki se había devorado todos los dulces en un solo bocado, pero lo más que le pareció extraño fue que su kwami no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Y eso para ella se le hizo más extraño ya que las únicas veces en las que Tikki se escondía eran por dos obvias razones: cuando sus padres la buscaban y la otra era cuando Chat Noir la visitaba.

Aunque bueno la verdad hacia casi dos meses que el cierto minino ya no la visitaba debido a que él le había explicado mediante por un mensaje que tenía muchos problemas con su horario en forma de civil que apenas si tenía tiempo para él mismo. Al principio Marinette le había parecido raro cada vez que ella entraba en la curiosidad de preguntarle al héroe de París sobre lo que hacía en su forma de civil ella misma se recordaba que no debía involucrarse en la identidad del gato.

La azabache soltó un suspiro resignado, probablemente Tikki se había devorado todos los bocadillos y se escondió para no recibir un sermón de ella.

Si eso sería una teoría probable.

Al momento en que Marinette estaba a punto de tomar su libreta de dibujos vio algo muy peculiar en él. Encima de la portada había una de las hojas de la libreta doblada a la mitad. La chica extrañada la tomó y la desdobló, fue ahí cuando su expresión cambió repentinamente al momento en que ella empezó a leer lo que decía en la nota.

"Lamento mucho en haber tomado sin tu permiso tus bocadillos Princesa, estos últimos dos meses he estado en una dieta muy estricta que se me prohíbe comer cosas que me hicieran engordar, espero y no te moleste por mi falta de buenos modales pero tú sabes soy un gato callejero al cual necesita alimento.

Que tengas un buen día Princesa.

Tu héroe favorito: Chat Noir."

Marinette hizo un leve puchero no podía creer que Chat Noir le hiciera eso. Ni siquiera él se limitó en dejarle una pieza de pan dulce que su querido padre le había preparado a ella. Pero como no enfadarse con él, después de la breve explicación supuso que sólo por este único y último momento se lo dejaría pasar.

– Gatito ladrón. La próxima vez si quieres venir a probar algunos croissants o pastelillos no dejes evidencia en la escena del crimen. – se dijo para así misma la hermosa chica mirando una vez más la masacre del asesinato de los postres que no alcanzo a disfrutar.

* * *

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

¿Les están gustando las mini-historias Marichat?

Sólo quería informarles que no se olviden que mañana (5 de Mayo) se estrenará el episodio 14 Syren en DisneyEspaña a las 10:15 a.m.

Les dejaré los horarios para que estén informados a que hora podrán ver el episodio:

 **A). VANCOUVER Y TIJUANA A LA 1:15 A.M.**

 **B). GUATEMALA, COSTA RICA, EL SALVADOR, HONDURAS, NICARAGUA A LAS 2:15 A.M.**

 **C). PERÚ, MÉXICO, COLOMBIA, ECUADOR, PANÁMA A LAS 3:15 A.M.**

 **D). BOLIVIA, VENEZUELA, PUERTO RICO, REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA, PARAGUAY, MONTREAL A LAS 4:15 A.M.**

 **E). ARGENTINA, CHILE URUGUAY, BRASIL A LAS 5:15 A.M.**

Bueno chicos espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y que disfruten del episodio que todo el mundo hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillon.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire


	5. DÍA 5

**Día 5. Yarning for you**

 **(Hilando para ti)**

Chat Noir no dejaba de mirar a Marinette mientras que ella se encontraba hilando algunas marionetas de los nuevos villanos que él junto a Ladybug se habían enfrentado en las últimas semanas.

Se le hizo bastante curioso encontrarla así que hasta le había preguntado por el motivo que ella hacia eso. Ella en cambio le había mencionado que aquellos peluches eran un nuevo proyecto y que los vendería por vía internet en su nuevo que su amiga Alya le había hecho unos meses atrás para promocionar su ropa, accesorios y otras cosas que llamarían la atención al comprador/navegador.

Estaba tan concentrado el héroe con tan solo verla ahí centrada en su trabajo cuando de pronto él alcanzó a escuchar como ella había dejado escapar un quejido de dolor.

– ¡Auch! – Marinette miró descontenta al haberse pinchado su dedo con la aguja.

– ¿Está bien Marinette? – preguntó preocupado el felino héroe mientras se había acercado a ella.

– Estoy bien. Sólo me he pinchado el dedo. – dijo ella mientras se llevó el dedo a su boca para aliviar tan siquiera el dolor.

– Ten mucho cuidado Marinette o para la siguiente vez que te pinches el dedo tal vez ya tengas la misma suerte que tienes ahora. – aquel comentario hizo confundir a la azabache que hasta le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Tú sabes. La tierna e inocente princesa comienza a hilar en un uso de una rueca y accidentalmente ella pincha el dedo con la aguja y queda bajo el encantamiento de la malvada bruja que la hace dormir 100 años.

Marinette se sonrojo inmediatamente al saber a lo que Chat Noir se estaba refiriendo y a su vez porque él se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de ella.

– Creo que has leído muchos cuentos infantiles gatito. Y claro que eso nunca sucederá, al menos no en mí. – la chica colocó su dedo en la punta de la nariz del héroe mientras lo alejaba de ella.

– Uno nunca sabe Princesa. ¿Qué pasaría si Hawkmoth hace hechizar esa aguja para hacerte dormir 100 años? – Marinette comenzó a imaginarse a Hawkmoth usando un disfraz de la bruja Maléfica a la vez que ella se imaginaba asi misma siendo Ladybug como la princesa Aurora queriendo ser atacado por el embrujo de dormición.

Una risa se le escapó de sus labios llamando así la atención del minino.

– Jajaja, ay Chat que gran imaginación tienes. Eso sería absurdo. Hawkmoth envía akumas no hechizos exprés para hacer dormir a las personas.

– Bueno uno nunca sabe. – Marinette no dejaba de sonreír ante las bromistas ocurrencias de su compañero. – Es más para que eso no vaya a pasar déjame hilar los muñecos por ti, Princesa.

Marinette se quedó sorprendida por el comentario de su compañero.

– ¿Tú? ¿Hilando? No lo creo Chat. – se negó la azabache pero la terquedad del minino no quedaba atrás.

– Por favor Marinette.

– Ya te dije que no Chat Noir.

– Marinette. – el tono de voz que uso el héroe de París hizo erizar a flor de piel a la francesa-asiatica. – Sería un placer para mí arriesgar mis 7 vidas si es necesario para que mi Princesa no sufra de un encantamiento del malévolo brujo Hawkmoth. Prefiero ser yo quien caiga bajo ese terrible encantamiento en vez de ti. Así que por favor, déjeme hilar por usted esos muñecos antes de que se pinche otra vez sus delicados dedos y que caiga bajo el encantamiento del sueño de Hawkmoth.

La Dupain-Cheng no sabía si reír o sentirse halagada por tal poesía que le había dedicado el su compañero. Debía admitir que Chat Noir era un gran actor pero que también era un tanto exagerado por todo el melodrama que hacia sólo porque ella se había pinchado una vez frente a él.

– Bien. Tu ganas Chat Noir, pero eso sí si noto algún error en los muñecos date por seguro que yo seré la que te haga un encantamiento de sueño. – le advirtió ella a él.

– ¿Y con que harás Princesa el encantamiento del sueño? – preguntó Chat Noir en un tono coqueto y divertido.

– Créeme tengo mis métodos para hacerte dormir. – sonrió ella mientras le guiñaba juguetonamente el ojo.

Chat Noir rio bajo mientras empezaba su labor por hilar el muñeco que había dejado pendiente Marinette.

Ahora era Marinette quien miraba a Chat Noir de vez en cuando él se pinchaba accidentalmente sus dedos debido a que sus garras les estorbaban al momento de querer tomar la aguja. Pero aun así él recibía cada pinchazo para que su princesa no terminará lastimada o como él siempre decía para que no terminará en un profundo sueño de 100 años.

* * *

Mis Ladies y mis Lords.

¿Están preparados para el episodio Syren?

Recuerden los horarios que les mencione en el capítulo anterior para que se acuerden a que horas transmitirán el programa.

Que disfruten del episodio Syren.


	6. DÍA 6

**Día 6. You carried me bridal-style in one akuma attack and now Paris ship us together**

 **(Me cargaste al estilo nu** **pcial en un ataque de akuma y ahora París nos empareja)**

Para Marinette tenía muchas cosas que odiaba en la vida.

La primera: a los mentirosos.

La segunda: a Chloe.

La tercera: que no tomaran en cuenta a su compañero.

La cuarta: las akumatizaciones de Hawkmoth.

La quinta: a Hawkmoth.

Pero lo que jamás se imaginaria Marinette sería que el número de lista de las cosas que odia se alargaría, más en especial con el número 6.

¿Qué sería aquel número de la lista que ella odiaría tanto? Se estarán preguntando.

Simple.

¡Emparejarla con el superhéroe gatuno de toda París!

Todo comenzó cuando Hawkmoth había hecho de la suyas, otra vez, en akumatizar a una pobre alma en desgracia.

Por culpa de aquella akumatización casi París se veía como un escenario post-apocalíptico que por supuesto el akuma había ocasionado y a su vez ignorando las órdenes de su jefe. Y debido a eso Marinette no tuvo el tiempo necesario para encontrar un escondite ya que el poderoso akuma estaba haciendo un total desastre a todo su paso.

La Dupain-Cheng casi se vio obligada por transformarse justo en el caos cuando de pronto el ataque del akuma hizo derrumbar por un potente y poderoso terremoto los edificios de la ciudad del amor, los escombros casi iban a caer justo encima de ella cuando de pronto sintió un agarre firme alrededor de ella.

Ella sabía de quién se trataba puesto a que ese agarre junto a aquel aroma de colonia combinada con cuero quemado le era bastante familiar.

Era Chat Noir.

Gracias a él la había llevado a un lugar más seguro lejos del akuma. Sólo ellos se intercambiaron algunas palabras de agradecimiento a su vez una que otra mirada de alivio antes de que el héroe de París se fuera a vencer al akumatizado.

Marinette no desaprovecho su tiempo y se transformó en su alter-ego.

Había sido un poco difícil la batalla contra el akuma pero al final de todos los dos héroes de París habían vencido de nuevo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era de lo que les vendría mañana en las noticias y en los periódicos de primera plana.

¡CHAT NOIR ENAMORADO!

¡CIVIL CONQUISTA EL CORAZÓN DEL HEROÉ DE TODO PARÍS!

¡CHAT NOIR RESCATA A SU NOVIA EN UN ATAQUE DE AKUMA!

Y la lista seguía alargándose.

Marinette estaba completamente avergonzada y enojada a la vez por las ocurrencias que decían los periodistas y reporteros de toda la ciudad.

¡En qué cabeza tenían esos periodistas con emparejarla a quien se supone quien sería su compañero!

La chica ya bastante furiosa arrojo el periódico en su bote de basura, ni siquiera los comentarios de su pequeña amiga la calmaban por toda esa odisea en la que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

– ¡Estúpido Hawkmoth! ¡Estúpido akuma! ¡Estúpido akumatizado! ¡Estúpido Chat Noir! ¡Estúpido Hawkmoth! ¡Estúpido gato! ¡Estúpido Chat Noir! – comenzó a maldecir la francesa-asiática mientras apretaba con suma fuerza su pelota anti-estrés.

– Marinette cálmate por favor. Todo esto es un malentendido. – suplicó Tikki mientras veía a su pobre amiga echando humos por las orejas.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Tikki? Sí todo París ya me está emparejando con ese gato tonto. ¡Y todo esto por culpa de ese estúpido Hawkmoth! ¡Ahora qué dirá Adrien! ¡De seguro él estará pensando que en verdad tengo algo serio con Chat Noir! – volvió a decir Marinette.

– _Sí supieras que Adrien es Chat Noir estarías pensando en otra cosa_. – pensó Tikki.

Justo cuando la kwami iba a decir algo rápidamente se escondió cuando los leves golpes de la ventana de la habitación de la chica se escucharon.

Marinette de la mala miró la ventana y a decir verdad ella no le sorprendió que ahí se encontraba el responsable de tal rumor.

La chica quería ignorarlo y no dejarlo pasar, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el felino héroe no tenía la culpa de nada de que todo París los emparejaría sólo porque él la salvo de la catástrofe que Hawkmoth hizo a través de ese akuma.

Así que sólo ella se limitó en abrirle la ventana y dejarlo pasar a su habitación como otras tantas veces lo hacía.

– Hola. – saludó él.

– Hola. – ella le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Ya estás enterada cierto? – Marinette asintió cansada. – ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Aquella pregunta había sorprendido a Marinette olvidándose de todo ese enojo que sintió hacia unos minutos.

– ¿Enojarme? ¿Por qué debería enojarme contigo Chat Noir?

– Por todo lo que paso. – confesó Chat Noir, detrás de su cinturón sacó un periódico enrollado para luego desenvolver el rollo y mostrarle a Marinette una imagen de ellos mismos: él cargándola al estilo nupcial mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello. – Por esto Marinette.

– Puede que… al principio si lo hice. – confesó ella. Chat Noir no sabía por qué su corazón se había oprimido después de escuchar a Marinette decirle eso. – Pero… luego me di cuenta de que tú sólo estabas haciendo tu deber. Proteger a los civiles. Ladybug también lo hubiera hecho con el primer civil si se encontrará en la zona del peligro.

El corazón del héroe latió rápidamente contra su pecho, sintiendo un alivio dentro de su ser.

– Gracias. Gracias por confiar en mí y también por no enojarte conmigo. – su voz se escuchaba sincera y aliviada a la vez.

– Yo soy quien debería darte las gracias Chat Noir. Por haberme salvado otra vez del ataque de ese akuma.

Los dos se miraron mientras se dedicaban una que otra sonrisa sincera y cómplice.

– Te digo algo. – habló Chat Noir.

– ¿Qué?

– Ambos salimos bien la foto. – Marinette soltó una risa divertida mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí.

– Sólo lo dices porque estás en primera plana. – rió ella al igual que él. – Y creo que a Ladybug le sorprendería bastante sobre esta imagen, ¿No lo crees?

– Si verdad. Después de todo salí muy guapo en la foto.

– No me refiero a eso gatito tonto. Me refiero a lo que dice el titular de la primera plana. – señaló ella el título de lo que decía en el periódico "EL AMOR ESTA EN EL AIRE: CHAT NOIR Y SU NUEVA NOVIA".

– Ni ella misma se lo creería. – aquello le sorprendió a Marinette.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Tal como tú lo mencionaste. Ladybug y yo salvamos las vidas de los civiles.

– Ah, entonces eso quiere decir que yo soy la del montón.

– Por supuesto que no, jamás digas eso Marinette. – dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara curiosa. – Tú eres especial para mí, Marinette. Eres mi mejor amiga. Si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría. Y no quiero que nunca ocurra eso, no quiero ver lastimada a mi Princesa.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿En verdad soy importante para ti Chat Noir? – preguntó Marinette aun incrédula mientras ella se juraba que en cualquier momento su acelerado corazón saldría disparado de su pecho.

– Por supuesto que lo digo enserio Marinette. – confesó el felino héroe robándole una sonrisa a la azabache. – Además. Quien me dará pastelillos y croissants gratis cuando termine mis patrullajes.

Ahí fue cuando se rompió la burbuja de la ilusión y del romanticismo.

– ¿Ah, entonces es por todo eso verdad? Sólo porque te doy bocadillos gratis. – dijo un poco molesta Marinette.

– No todo eso era una broma. – rió a carcajada limpia el rubio bromista. – Pero todo lo demás que te dije es verdad.

– Más te vale gato. Más te vale.

En ese momento ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso y por alguna extraña razón a ambos les agradaron la cercanía del otro.

Lamentablemente eso duro muy poco cuando la trampilla de la habitación de la azabache se abrió de golpe a la vez que una voz familiar se hizo escuchar alertando demasiado tarde a los dos muchachos quienes no alcanzaron a separarse del abrazo.

– ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seria…!

– ¡ALYA! – gritaron Chat Noir y Marinette al unísono olvidándose que ambos aún se encontraban abrazados.

– ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ES CIERTO! ¡USTEDES DOS SON NOVIOS!

Y ahí volvió otra vez el enojo de Marinette.

¡Que todo el mundo la emparejara con Chat Noir!

¡QUÉ ACASO NADIE SABE QUE ELLA Y ÉL SOLO SON AMIGOS!


	7. DÍA 7

**Día 7. Mari protects Chat**

 **(Mari protege a Chat)**

Era un día cualquiera para la ciudad del amor pero no para Marinette.

Después de que todo París pusiera en boca de todos los parisinos los rumores sobre de Chat Noir y a ella como su novia, la vida de la chica ya no era tan tranquila que digamos es más hasta sentía que ya no tenía más privacidad en su vida después de aquel incidente con el akuma.

Los clientes, los reporteros hasta incluso Alya le hacían preguntas absurdas sobre su relación "amorosa" con el héroe de París. Ni un respiro le daba a la pobre chica sin que hablaran del tema de cierto héroe de traje gatuno.

Pero lo que Marinette jamás contaría es que en ese día "normal" cambiaría su vida para siempre, al igual para cierto chico de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas.

La Dupain-Cheng se encontraba en su aula, sentada en su respectivo lugar junto con Alya; y claro siendo rodeada por sus compañeros de clase quienes le preguntaban ansiosos y dispuestos por sacarle alguna que otra respuesta de la francesa-asiática sobre su supuesta relación con Chat Noir.

– Ándale Marinette, ¿Cuánto llevan tú y Chat Noir juntos?

– ¿Te ha llevado de paseo alguna vez?

– ¿Se han besado?

– ¿Por qué ocultaste su relación?

Y la lista de preguntas se alargaba más y más. Lo cual esto hacia que a la azabache ya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

– Marinette no te quedes callada y cuéntanos por favor. Total ya todo París sabe tu relación con Chat Noir. – comentó Alya lo cual esto hizo que Marinette le dedicara una mirada mortífera hacia su amiga quien de pronto se quedó callada.

– Chat Noir y yo no somos novios. – confesó al fin Marinette.

Adrien quien apenas había entrado al salón alcanzó a escuchar aquello que dijo su amiga. Esa confesión hizo que al rubio se le pusiera roja sus mejillas a la vez que un dolor en su pecho comenzó a sentir, pero aquello lo había ignorado, tomó asiento y saludo a su amigo.

– Chat Noir sólo hizo su trabajo como héroe nada más.

– Bah, ¿Hacer su trabajo? Por favor Marinette Chat Noir es un bueno para nada. – todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Chloe quien se limaba sus uñas.

– ¿Cómo dices Chloe? – espetó molesta Marinette.

– Lo que escuchaste Dupain-Cheng. Chat Noir no es un héroe y jamás lo será. Él solamente es un asistente para Ladybug. Y no sólo es eso sino que también es un completo fracasado. Un bueno para nada. No cabe duda alguna en por que todo París los haya emparejado como pareja, son tal para cual; es más hasta hacen buena pareja. Una pareja de fracasados.

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado por las palabras de Chloe, más en especial Marinette y Adrien.

En el caso de Marinette era porque jamás en su vida había escuchado tal grosería hacia su compañero, si había algo que a ella le molestaba era que personas como Chloe Bourgeois insultaran a Chat Noir y que lo menospreciaran o no lo tomaban en cuenta.

Entre tanto Adrien sabía perfectamente que todo París tenía más preferencia en Ladybug más que en su alter-ego, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de rechazo y envidia. Después de todo él era un gato negro; uno de mala suerte.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso sobre Chat Noir! – vociferó con furia Marinette hacia la rubia.

– ¿Y por qué no? – esbozó hipócritamente la hija del alcalde. – él no vale la pena.

– ¡Por supuesto que él si vale la pena! ¡Y él vale mil veces más que Ladybug! – aquello dejo impactada a Chloe, y por supuesto a todos sus compañeros.

– ¡Jamás compares a ese inútil con la grandeza de Ladybug! – dijo molesta Chloe echando humos en las orejas. – ¡Ella vale más que ese ridículo gato! Aunque… – Chloe hizo una pequeña pausa para luego reírse a carcajada limpia. – Obviamente estás completamente ciega Dupain-Cheng y por qué no ese bueno para nada además ser tu novio es un gato negro. ¿Y sabes a lo que eso significa verdad? Un gato negro es un símbolo de mala suerte Marinette. ¿Y sabes qué? Él al ser eso hace que los akumas aparezcan y ataquen a los ciudadanos y no olvidemos que también es una distracción para Ladybug. Además…

Marinette ya sentía hervir su sangre mientras que su rostro blanco se tornó rojo del coraje, su corazón latió cual tambor por la rabia y desprecio hacia la rubia quien no dejaba de insultar a su compañero.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Cómo se atreve Chloe Burgeois a ofender a su compañero?

La última gota que arrebaso el vaso hizo explotar a Marinette cuando la hija del alcalde dijo algo que nunca debió haber dicho hacia Chat Noir.

– NADIE y te lo repito NADIE ama a Chat Noir. Es una VERGÜENZA para todo París y por supuesto un completo DEBIL.

– CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA CHLOE. – explotó la azabache haciendo que todo el salón quedará completamente en silencio que hasta las respiraciones de todos sus compañeros se detuvieron del espanto. – ¡CHAT NOIR NO ES NINGUNA VERGÜENZA NI TAMPOCO UN DÉBIL NI NADA DE LO QUE TÚ HAS MENCIONADO DE ÉL! ¡LADYBUG AL IGUAL QUE TODO PARÍS HAN SIDO TESTIGOS DE INMUERABLES SACRIFICIOS QUE HA HECHO CHAT NOIR PARA PROTEGERLOS DE LOS ATAQUES DE LOS AKUMAS! ¡ESTOY TAN HARTA Y MOLESTA A LA VEZ QUE TÚ Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUIEREN EXCLUIR A CHAT NOIR DE TODO! ¡Y TE DIGO UNA COSA MÁS, ÉL NO ES QUIEN ATRAE A LOS AKUMAS A LOS CIUDADANOS ERES TÚ; CHLOE BURGOIS! ¡Y QUIERES SABER ALGO MÁS! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑA DE PAPI, EGOISTA SIN CORAZÓN, LA QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN SI MISMA Y NO LE IMPORTA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS, LA QUE SÓLO CON BASTAR CON TRONAR LOS DEDOS PUEDE TENER LO QUE QUIERA! ¿Y ADIVINA QUÉ CHLOE? ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡HARTA DE TI, DE TU ACTITUD DE NIÑA MALCRIADA, DE TU FORMA DE PENSAR QUE ERES MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡ASÍ QUE HAZME UN BENDITO FAVOR SI ES LO QUE PUEDES HACER CHLOE! ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡QUIERES!

Los compañeros de Marinette jamás se imaginaron que la azabache diría tales cosas como esas hacia Chloe Burgeois. Y hablando de ella, la rubia tenía un sinfín de expresiones en su rostro tales como: la furia, la vergüenza, el shock, y sobretodo lo pasmada que estaba. Y a decir verdad a Marinette no le importaba si Hawkmoth aprovechará esa situación en akumatizar a la hija del alcalde pero alguien ya debía poner en su lugar a la rubia y sus caprichos absurdos de niña mimada.

Todos sus compañeros tomaron asiento cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó, Marinette estaba echa humos aun podía sentir aquella rabia y furia carcomiéndola por dentro. Alya quien aún seguía mirándola no pudo evitar con dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante hacia su amiga, por primera vez en su vida la bloguera se puso una notal mental: no hacer estallar a su amiga ni mucho menos si se trataba de cierto héroe de traje de gato.

Las clases habían finalizado al fin y más para Marinette que por cierto para ella había sido una tortura.

Al llegar a su hogar saludó a sus padres en un tono algo cansado para luego retirarse hacia su habitación con la única excusa de estar cansada todo el día de clases.

Al estar en su habitación Tikki salió de su bolso mientras que la pequeña kwami le dedico una mirada sorprendida pero a la vez de orgullo hacia su portadora.

– Hiciste muy bien en defender a Chat Noir, Marinette. Pero. ¿No crees que te excediste un poco con Chloe?

– Se lo merecía Tikki. Ella no tenía ningún derecho en decirle tantas groserías a Chat Noir. Argh! Nada más de acordarme de eso siento hervir mi sangre y además querer golpear algo para descargar toda esta furia que tengo por dentro. – gruñó aun molesta la azabache.

– Sé cómo te sientes Marinette pero debes tener un límite con tus sentimientos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hawkmoth hubiera aprovechado esta situación?

– Ni que me importara lo que pasara a Chloe. Nadie la tolera.

– Ay Marinette.

– Estaré haciendo la tarea necesito algo que despeje mi mente. Hoy ha sido un día muy cansado y frustrante para mi Tikki.

– De acuerdo Marinette. – dijo Tikki mientras dejaba a solas a su amiga haciendo sus deberes.

Marinette apenas si se podía concentrar con la tarea de química pero en tan solo en recordar a cierto héroe de traje de gato la chica no podía dejar de sentir aquel sentimiento de ansiedad y tristeza.

Sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho a la vez de un reflujo en la boca del estómago.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpeteos en el cristal de su ventana. La azabache dirigió su mirada hacia a aquel lugar y su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vio a Chat Noir ahí mismo. El corazón de la chica se le aceleró mientras que ella se había levantado del golpe de su asiento para atender a su compañero.

Al abrir la ventana y dejar pasar al felino, la habitación se inundó en un profundo silencio. La Dupain-Cheng no pudo evitar con sentirse ansiosa y preguntarse por qué Chat Noir se encontraba ahí.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera a decir algo ella se encontraba abrazada por Chat Noir, la sangre había golpeado sus mejillas y su corazón latía tan rápido como una locomotora. La azabache le tomo por unos segundos en reaccionar para después corresponder el abrazo del héroe. Ambos no supieron por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado así ya que la cercanía y el calor de ambos le reconfortaban.

Chat Noir fue el primero en separarse pero aun así sin romper el abrazo con la azabache. La miró atentamente perdiéndose en la mirada azulada de la chica, Marinette sintió su corazón latirle más y más rápido cuando vio a Chat Noir acercarse hacia su rostro.

– Princesa. – la voz de Chat Noir se escuchó ronca y profunda haciendo erizar a flor de piel a la chica. – ¿Puedo besarte? Está bien si no quieres hacerlo.

Algo dentro de Marinette se despertó y a su vez hizo que se agitara con locura.

La Dupain-Cheng se juraba así misma que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un fuerte desmayo. Sus piernas le temblaban agradecía mentalmente a su compañero de abrazarla entre sus brazos porque de lo contrario ella ya estaría terminando en el suelo. La chica se sentía confundida, por una parte quería hacerle fiel a sus sentimientos hacia Adrien… pero… algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera y que no se negará ante Chat Noir.

– S-Sí. – apenas su voz se alcanzó a escuchar. – P-Puedes… puedes hacerlo…

Chat Noir sonrió con ternura.

Ni rápido ni lento depositó un tierno y casto en los labios de la joven. Ella podía sentir como su corazón gritaba y saltaba de alegría haciéndola confundir mucho más, pero, aquello no lo ignoró para luego corresponder el beso de su compañero.

Duraron alrededor de 5 minutos con aquel beso hasta que por fin los dos lo rompieron.

Chat Noir y Marinette se miraron, sus rostros se encontraban rojos y sus miradas destellaban un enorme brillo en ellos.

– Gracias por defenderme. – agradeció Chat Noir.

– Siempre lo haré. – confesó Marinette. – _Con o sin mascara siempre te defenderé y te protegeré gatito._


	8. DÍA 8

**Día 8. Kitty kisses**

 **(Besos de gatito)**

Adrien no podía dormir esa noche.

Aun no podía comprender lo que había pasado esa tarde con Marinette.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la beso? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel beso? ¿Qué le había impulsado por besarla?

El modelo se llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios aun podía sentir como estos le ardían a la vez de sentir una cálida sensación.

Su sangre había golpeado sus mejillas en tan sólo recordar aquel confuso pero a la vez tierno momento.

No podía soportarlo más tenía que descubrir lo que le estaba pasando.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama y con una voz decidida llamó a su kwami.

– Plagg transfórmame. – el pobre gatito no le había dado tiempo de preguntarle a Adrien de lo que le ocurría cuando éste lo había absorbido en el anillo.

Al haberse transformado en Chat Noir salió de la ventana de la habitación y se fue hacia la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng.

Entre tanto Marinette tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, Tikki ya se encontraba dormida, pero ella no. El recuerdo de aquel beso con Chat Noir cada vez la torturaba.

Ella siempre se decía que sus sentimientos siempre serian leales hacia Adrien hasta el fin del mundo… pero… después de esa tarde que tuvo esa fuerte discusión con Chloe por haber insultado a Chat Noir y que él la visito sólo para agradecerle por haberlo defendido hubo algo dentro de Marinette que la cambio por completo.

¿Pero qué era eso?

Sin poder dormir Marinette decidió en tomar un poco de aire fresco de la noche parisina. Salió de la habitación y camino hasta el barandal del balcón. La noche era fresca y agradable. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la brisa cuando unos segundos después una voz bastante conocida la llamo.

– Buenas noches Marinette.

El corazón de la joven latió en ese momento, giró su rostro y se encontró con aquel par de ojos verdes felinos.

– Chat Noir… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas altas horas de la noche?

– Esa es mi línea Princesa. – sonrió tiernamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Chat?

– No podía dormir. – dijo él mientras se sentaba en el barandal. – Hay algo que intriga mis sueños.

– Ya somos dos. – suspiro cansada Marinette.

– ¿Tú también? ¿Qué es eso que irrumpe los sueños de mi Princesa?

– Sobre lo que paso… esta misma tarde. – ambos sintieron como sus corazones latieron al unísono a la vez que sus mejillas adquirieron un rubor. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Me creerás un copión si te lo digo. – el color en las mejillas de ambos aumento.

– ¿Tú también Chat? – él asintió. – Vaya esto se está poniendo…

– ¿Incomodo?

– Yo diría extraño. – replicó ella. – Tú… ¿Qué piensas respecto a esto Chat?

– Estoy confundido. – dijo el héroe de París. – ¿Y tú?

– Igual que tú.

– Marinette. – ambos se miraron perdiéndose cada quien en su mirada. – ¿Te gustaría repetirlo? ¿Me darías tu permiso de besarla?

Marinette casi juraba que el corazón se le saldría de su boca de la sorpresa, su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera pero su corazón le decía que sí lo hiciera.

– De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

Chat Noir tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica, colocó algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas, se perdió en la tierna e inocente mirada de su compañera, y acarició su mejilla cuidadosamente con su pulgar con tal de evitar que su garra no dañara su piel.

Marinette lo miró atentamente perdiéndose en aquella mirada felina y verde que mostraba curiosidad y ternura, su aroma varonil inundo sus fosas nasales, su toque era gentil y cuidadoso.

Finalmente ambos se besaron.

Volvieron a sentir aquella sensación de calidez como lo de aquella tarde, se envolvieron en un abrazo y se dejaron llevar por ese beso casto y puro.

Se separaron después de que sus pulmones ya no volvieron a sentir el oxígeno, sus frentes se encontraban juntas, sus miradas estaban centradas una a la otra, y una sonrisa cómplice y divertida decoraron sus labios.

– ¿Repetimos? – preguntó Chat Noir.

– Hagámoslo. – respondió Marinette.

Esa noche solo hubo besos, besos y más besos.

Inocentes besos de gatito.


	9. DÍA 9

**Día 9. Belt tail**

 **(Cola de cinturón)**

Esa tarde en el colegio Françoise Dupont dio el aviso sobre un baile con el tema de los héroes de París, cada quien con su preferencia de vestirse de su héroe favorito bajo esa temática, claro que para esto no le había agradado a Alya para nada puesto a que ella quería descubrir quién era Ladybug en su colegio.

Marinette entre tanto estaba agradecida por eso. La buena suerte estaba de su lado.

Tenía pensado en comprar un traje basado en Chat Noir pero lamentablemente en muchas tiendas que ella junto a sus amigas habían visitado vendían más artículos de Ladybug que de Chat Noir, esto le había desagradado a la francesa-asiática fue en ese momento que ella recordó hacia unas semanas atrás sobre la discusión que tuvo con Chloe.

Marinette ya decidida pensó en hacer su propio de Chat Noir.

– Chicas les voy a quedar mal pero he decidido hacer mi propio disfraz de Chat Noir. – avisó la chica a sus compañeras.

– Marinette sé que eres una gran admiradora de Chat Noir pero ¿Por qué no te conformas con un disfraz de Ladybug? – preguntó Alya a su amiga lo cual a la azabache le había desagradado la idea.

– No usaré un disfraz de Ladybug Alya y no vas a convencerme de usar uno. Nos vemos mañana chicas.

Y con eso ella se fue.

Marinette compró todo lo necesario para hacer el disfraz de su compañero.

Una vez llegando a su casa se propuso en hacer el boceto del traje, había tardado alrededor de 30 minutos en terminar el boceto del traje junto a los accesorios. Luego de eso ella comenzó a hacerse las medidas para el traje y comenzó a cortar las telas y acomodarlas en su lugar correspondiente del traje.

Marinette había tardado tres días y medio por terminar el traje, el baile sería hasta mañana en la noche. Al cabo para las 6:30 de la tarde la chica había finalizado al fin su disfraz.

Sin duda alguna ese disfraz que le había costado sudor, lágrimas y sangre (literalmente hablando) había sido un gran reto y un proyecto exitoso.

– Te quedo igualito al traje original de Chat Noir, Marinette. – dijo sorprendida Tikki mirando con maravilla y asombro el trabajo de su amiga.

– ¿Verdad que si? Fue un gran reto para mi hacer este disfraz Tikki. Pensé que nunca iba a terminarlo. – dijo ella ya algo más calmada, sintiendo como el estrés desaparecía de sus hombros.

– Pruébatelo, quiero ver como se te mira en ti Marinette. – suplicó la pequeña kwami, aunque para la Portadora de la Mariquita no estaba segura de ponérselo la insistencia y más por aquella mirada de perrito triste que ponía Tikki hicieron en que la chica se rindiera ante ella.

– De acuerdo. Pero sólo porque quiero saber si me queda el traje.

Tikki rió ante eso.

Marinette se desvistió y se colocó su nuevo disfraz. Tikki se había quedado impresionada por el repentino cambio de su portadora. El traje de Chat Noir le sentaba bastante bien a Marinette que hasta la hacía lucir fenomenalmente lida y atractiva.

La azabache al mirarse al espejo de pie comenzó a lucir su nuevo traje, dejo su cabello suelto mientras se colocó sus orejas, su disfraz ya estaba completo; o eso es lo que ella pensaba puesto a que ella se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

El cinturón o mejor dicho la cola del cinturón.

Mientras que la chica se miraba al espejo o se había dado cuenta de que cierto gato negro la estaba observando.

– Miau. Princesa de día, gatita de noche. Te ves fabulosa con ese disfraz Marinette. – la voz de Chat Noir hizo reaccionar a la chica, pero no la sobresalto para nada. Ella en cambio le devolvió el saludo junto a aquel tono coqueto y divertido.

– Me pareció escuchar a un lindo gatito. Y vaya cierto que es cierto, si es un lindo gatito.

Chat Noir sintió sus mejillas arderle jamás se imaginó ni mucho menos se imaginaria a Marinette usando y hablando al estilo Chat Noir.

– Hola Marinette.

– Hola Chat. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada en particular. Sólo he estado revisando cada callejón de la ciudad si todo estuviese tranquilo. – dijo él mientras entraba a la habitación de la chica.

– ¿Sólo eso? ¿O hay algo más que quieras contarle a esta felina? – preguntó coquetamente Marinette.

– Digamos que… un pajarito me dijo al oído que el colegio Françoise Dupont se hará una fiesta con el tema de Ladybug y mua.

– Ese pajarito debería mantener su piquito cerrado. Y sí, mi escuela se organizará una fiesta a ellos.

– Apuesto a que todos ahí estarán disfrazados de Ladybug. – una pequeña sonrisa triste marcó los labios del felino, cosa que esto hizo que a Marinette le diera un vuelco en su corazón.

– No todos. Yo no cuento en la lista de fans de Ladybug como podrás ver. – Marinette hizo una de las poses que solía hacer su compañero haciendo que éste se iluminara el rostro.

– Por eso eres mi fan número favorita, Princesa. – rió el felino. – Pero sabes, todavía te hace falta algo una cosa para completar ese sexy disfraz.

– ¿Cómo qué? – lo miró coquetamente.

– La cola de cinturón por ejemplo.

Al momento de decir eso Chat Noir rodeó a Marinette con su cola de cinturón haciendo que ella chocará contra él.

Chat Noir sonreía de forma picara mientras que Marinette no pudo evitar con sonrojarse al extremo.

– _Bien si es así como quieres jugar. Juguemos gatito._ – pensó la francesa-asiática. – ¿El tuyo o el mío?

– ¿Qué? – la sonrisa se le borro mientras miraba confundido a la chica.

– Dijiste que me hacía falta mi cola de cinturón, y ahora te pregunto ¿Si estás hablando del tuyo o del mío? – ahora era Marinette quien sonreía pícaramente mientras jugueteaba con el cascabel de su minino.

Chat Noir trataba de responderle a Marinette pero lo único que salía de su boca eran puros balbuceos.

* * *

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Sé que me estoy atrasando mucho con los capítulos pero he estado algo ocupada.

Para mañana les prometo que subiré el doble de capítulos.

Que tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche.

Y FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES DEL FANDOM Y DE TODO EL MUNDO!


	10. DÍA 10

**Día 10. Catnip**

 **(Hierba gatera)**

Una fuerte risa se escuchó en el balcón de Marinette lo cual esto hizo que la chica revisará lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Al momento de levantar el tragaluz, la azabache asomó su cabeza, procurando en alarmar a nadie en caso si se tratara de un ladrón. Ella visualizó con la mirada una figura oscura acostada en el suelo, riéndose de algo que sólo aquella persona estuviera viendo. Marinette no sabía de lo que estaba pasando, pero temía que se tratara de algún akuma o algo peor. Fue en ese momento cuando la calma regresó a ella al momento de escuchar unos leves maullidos.

La chica soltó un respiro aliviado mientras salía al balcón y dirigiéndose hacia el intruso quien interrumpía su privacidad.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Chat?, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó ella.

Aun riendo, el felino alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para verla para después de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas haciendo que un sonido seco debido al golpe se escuchara.

– ¿Chat hay algún akuma? – preguntó preocupada Marinette temiendo que su compañero fuese víctima de algún ataque de akuma.

Chat Noir ladeó su cabeza en forma negativa, sus risas parecían calmarse un poco.

Movió su cuerpo tratando de quedar en una posición adecuada y firme, pero al parecer esto no le funcionó y volvió a quedar nuevamente de espaldas sólo que esta vez se aseguró que su cabeza no recibiera algún golpe después de lo que le paso al primer cuando aterrizo en el balcón de su princesa.

– No hay akuma. Estás a salvo en tu torre princesa. – mencionó risueñamente.

– Umm… está bien. – dijo no tan convencida la francesa-asiática pues al ver el lenguaje corporal y el distinto cambio de su compañero la hizo dudar. – A propósito, ¿Por qué te ves todo mareado?

– Oh encontré está deleitable planta y no pude evitar con probarla. – Chat Noir esbozó una gatuna sonrisa mientras le mostraba una pequeña planta con muchas hojas en su tallo.

Marinette visualizó por unos segundos aquella planta que sostenía Chat Noir entre su mano. Sí había que Marinette sabia además de la repostería y el diseño; es la jardinería.

Inmediatamente la azabache supo exactamente el tipo de planta que tenía justo frente de ella.

– Chat, esa planta que tienes en tu mano es nébeda mejor conocida como hierba gatera. Estás completamente ido, será mejor que la dejes. – advirtió Marinette. Al momento de esa advertencia ella intento por quitarle aquella planta al felino, pero debido a los efectos de la planta Chat Noir torpemente trato de alejarse de su compañera puesto a que no quería que le quitara la hierba.

– No, ¿Por qué Mari? ¿Por qué quieres quitármela?

– Entonces adentro ahora, Chat. No quiero que los vecinos vean una escena del héroe de París totalmente drogado por la hierba. Necesitamos hacer algo para que estés sobrio otra vez. – Marinette tomó de la muñeca al chico por más que pareciera la azabache no se notaba molesta sino más bien preocupada por la salud del felino, y esto le había sorprendido tanto a Chat Noir.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, con pasos torpes Chat Noir se dirigió hasta el chaise-longue donde ahí mismo tomó asiento, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en la suave comodidad del mueble y con mucho cuidado de no dañar el material. El chico encontró una mejor y cómoda posición donde él podía verla trabajar en sus trabajos.

Le gustaba verla así, tan concentrada en sus trabajos; pero lo que más le gustaba era que ella siempre lo mimaba.

– Purrrincesa, ven. – ronroneó él ante la necesidad de que su princesa estuviera con él, Marinette dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para luego mirarlo con serenidad y ternura a la vez.

– Las cosas que hago por ti gatito. – se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el chaise-longue, ahí mismo ella se incoó mientras escuchaba reír a Chat Noir, sabía perfectamente que él aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la hierba pero eso no quería decir que lo hacía lucir lindo; y más aún cuando sus risas fueron reemplazadas por aquellos ronroneos que a ella le encantaba escuchar de él cuando le acariciaba su cabello. – ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

– Eres tan noble y buena para mí, purrrincesa. Es por eso que me gustas tanto. Incluso hasta puedo decir que te amo. – las palabras de Chat Noir fluyeron como los ríos tranquilos del Sena, su rostro que antes estaba sobre el suave colchón del chaise-longue ahora se encontraba entre el cuello de la chica, sus labios tibios tocaban la suave piel entre el cuello y hombro de la joven.

Marinette se paralizó ante la confesión del chico, no estaba segura si sus palabras resultaban ciertas o eran por los efectos de aquella droga. Tampoco eso ayudo cuando él comenzó a acurrarse en su cuello, aferrándose a su calor y aroma. Ella trato de separarse de él con tan sólo saber si lo que decía era cierto.

– ¿Qué hay de Ladybug?, pensé que tú la amabas. – preguntó con sinceridad pero también con algo de tristeza, ya que ella recordó tiempo atrás en que Chat Noir le había confesado a ella sobre sus sentimientos hacia su alter-ego; quien por supuesto lo había rechazado.

El héroe se quedó en silencio, sin emitir ninguna palabra; tan sólo se limitó en acurrarse más a ella. Hasta que finalmente habló.

– Sí la amo. Ella es mi compañera y siempre cuidare de ella. Pero ella no es tú. No es mi princesa.

Marinette no sabía que decir, así que ella decidió en mantenerse callada sobre lo que dijo su compañero. Siempre se recordaba que ninguno de los dos debía revelar sus identidades, que siempre tenían que estar ocultos hasta el día que detengan a Hawkmoth. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo mientras se centraba en seguir acariciándole tiernamente sus dorados cabellos y de aquellas orejas falsas de gato, que por cierto ella sabía que a su querido gatito le gustaba en secreto.

– Mari. ¿Tú crees que podrías amar algún día a este gato callejero?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, gatito?

– Sé que tú estás enamorada de este chico de tu clase, pero también mencionaste que él está fuera de tu alcance. Así que me estaba preguntando si yo soy de tu alcance y sí tú podrías mirarme de la misma forma que él.

Marinette trató de hacer que Chat Noir la mirase cuando ella intento por separarse de él por segunda ocasión, pero debido a su terquedad era más fuerte que la fuerza de voluntad de la chica él continuó aferrándose a ella firmemente.

– Mírame Chat, por favor. – tuvo que suplicarle en un tono suave y tierno, retiró cuidadosamente el rostro del héroe de aquel lugar que éste mismo trataba por ocultar. Cuando Marinette vio la mirada de Chat Noir se quedó atónita y con un vuelco tan fuerte que sintió en su corazón.

Ella vio en su mirada esmeralda una expresión de dolor, un grito de tristeza aclamando un poco de amor, consuelo y felicidad debido a la soledad y necesidad que ha tenido que cargar con él.

– Oh, Chat, mi gatito. Por supuesto que puedo amarte. En realidad ya lo hago. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero nocturno, mi caballero de la noche. Mi Chat Noir.

– ¿Qué hay de tu compañero de clase? – preguntó él en un tono ronco.

– Él siempre va a ser alguien especial para mí, pero él nunca me verá más allá que una amiga. Ha sido muy duro para mí todo este tiempo, pero aun ha sido mejor. Cierto gato callejero siempre se ha asegurado con visitarme todos los días, y más en especial las noches. – confesó la Dupain-Cheng, dedicándole una gentil sonrisa al felino. Y sin haberlo pensado, Marinette le depositó un beso en la frente del héroe, mostrándole a él consuelo en su ser.

– Gracias Mari por amarme. – Chat Noir inclinó su cabeza, feliz al caer en los brazos de su princesa hasta que la hierba gatera había dejado su sistema. – Ese chico de quien mencionas es un tonto por no ver cuán maravillosa y hermosa eres Marinette.

Marinette sonrió ante eso a la vez soltando una pequeña risa de sus labios.

Ella volvió a depositar otro beso en la frente del héroe mientras que éste no dejaba de ronronear lo feliz que estaba al estar al lado de su princesa. Su princesa. Si quería conseguir el corazón de la chica tendría que trabajar el doble para hacerlo, ya sea en su forma civil y en su forma heroica.

Y ese sería un reto que tenía que cumplir en cualquier momento.

* * *

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Sólo quería informarles por lo siguiente:

Lamento mucho si me retraso con subir los capítulos correspondientes de los días Marichat, últmamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida personal que no he tenido el timepo para mi misma o para seguir continuando con el reto Marichat.

Les prometo que haré todo lo posible con tal de subir a tiempo los capítulos.

Por cierto, ¿A quienes les gusto el episodio RUISEÑOBLE/FRIGHTNINGALE?

La verdad antes de que se estrenará el video yo me adelante con verlo en un usuario de Instagram, lo sé me declaro culpable por haber hecho trampa y no esperar el estreno del episodio. Pero la verdad es que el sitio web donde se iba a transmitir el episodio no esaba funcionando, y a decir verdad pensé que yo era la del problema o que mi computadora tenía un defecto; pero no fue así; ya que en realidad el problema era el sitio web porque a través de Instagram una chica mencionó que algo andaba mal con esa página. Así que como resultado me perdi el episodio, pero como todos dicen un héroe sin capa siempre acude al llamado de los necesitados, y pude ver el directo del episodio por otro usario de Instagram con más mejor calidad.

En fin cambiando de tema: OMG! Fue el mejor episodio y les juro chicos que casi iba a darme un paro cardiaco al pensar que Marinette y Adrien iban a ser descubiertos por usar los disfraces de sus alter-egos (pero son un par de ciegos, esos chicos enserio que necesitan lentes para que sepan que ellos son los héroes de la ciudad), y cómo no olvidar la escena "MARICHAT" o ADRINETTE enserio les juro que me va a dar diabetes con esos, y lo más gracioso fue al momento en que los amigos de Adrien y Marinette se vieron el video clip de Laura y nunca se dieron cuenta del intro que decía "por el día soy Marinette" (la verdad no sé si fue una broma de Thomas o son demasiados ciegos o sordos los compañeros de Adrien y Marinette al no darse cuenta de que su compañera es Ladybug), y cómo no olvidar el momento en que sale Luka junto Adrien y Marinette o como yo les he bautizado como EL TRÍO DINAMITA. Les juro que jamás pensé que Luka saldría en el episodio o en el video, pero fue un momento epico chicos.

Cuentenme sus opiniones y reacciones sobre el episodio de hoy.

Quiero saber todos los detalles.

Esperoque tengan una hermosa semana mis queridos lectores.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	11. DÍA 11

**Día 11. Are you doodling Chat Noir?**

 **(Estás dibujando a Chat Noir)**

Adrien no dejaba de mirarla.

Marinette estaba enfocada en aquel cuaderno mientras dibujaba algo sobre aquellas hojas blancas.

Su curiosidad lo mataba y eso hacía que él quisiera descubrir que era aquello que mantenía siempre enfocada a la chica, pero también él sabía que no debía meterse en la privacidad de las personas; en especial en la de Marinette.

Apenas ella ya comenzaba a hablarle sin tenerle miedo o incomodidad cuando él se le acercaba, preguntarle a Marinette qué estaba dibujando esto afrontaría las consecuencias de perder su amistad y eso era lo único que quería evitar a toda costa.

Es por eso que él decidió en callar y reservarse como Adrien Agreste, pero, esto no quería decir que él averiguaría lo que siempre dibujaba Marinette siendo Chat Noir.

Pero todos esos planes fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz de Alya haciéndole un comentario a la azabache.

– ¿Qué tanto dibujas en tu cuaderno Marinette?

– Nada en especial. – contestó rápidamente Marinette sonando a la vez sospechosa, cosa que esto hizo poner en alerta los sentidos de periodismo en Alya.

– ¿Nada en especial eh? Vamos chica seas lo que sea que estés dibujando de seguro es un hermoso diseño de temporada. – Adrien sabía perfectamente a lo que quería llegar Alya con su amiga, sacar información personal siempre ha sido una estrategia audaz en la bloguera. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, se pondría de lado de la Cesaire para saber que era aquello que tanto dibujaba la azabache.

– Enserio Alya, no es nada interesante. Es más hasta ya me duele la mano de hacer tanto garabato en las hojas. – Marinette rápidamente cerró el cuaderno, lo cual esto había sido un desagrado para Alya.

– Oh vamos Marinette déjame ver lo que dibujaste. – insistió la Cesaire pero Marinette se lo había negado.

– Lo siento en verdad Alya. No puedo mostrarte lo que he estado dibujando en mi cuaderno.

– Eres mala Marinette, yo siempre te cuento lo que hago y tú no quieres ni enseñarme tantito de lo que haces. Pensé que somos amigas. – Alya sabía perfectamente que al hacerse la victima haría sentir mal a su amiga y aún más haciendo esos pucheros de niña pequeña.

Marinette estaba a punto de caer cuando de repente ella escuchó la voz de Adrien haciéndose presente.

– Hola Marinette, Alya. ¿Qué hacen?

– Hola Adrien pues aquí teniendo un problema con Marinette. – volvió a decir Alya quien aprovechó la situación de que el modelo estaba presente y así que él pudiera convencer a Marinette de mostrar lo que hacía en su cuaderno.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? – se hizo el que no sabía cuando en verdad ya estaba enterado a lo que quería conseguir la bloguera.

– V-Verás A-Adrien… yo… yo… el cuaderno… garabatos… Alya…

– Lo que pasa es que Marinette no quiere enseñarme lo que estaba haciendo en su cuaderno de diseños. – mencionó la Cesaire al Agreste.

– ¡Alya!

– Ah, con qué era eso. – dijo con "inocencia" el rubio. – ¿Y eso en qué te afecta Alya?

– En mi amistad con Marinette.

– Bien. Entiendo que tu amistad con Marinette no te afectaría tanto si ella no te quiere mostrar lo que estaba haciendo en su cuaderno de diseños. – tanto Alya como Marinette estaban sorprendidas por el comentario del rubio. – Alya sé que sientes curiosidad por saber qué era eso lo que estaba haciendo Marinette pero debes también entender que si ella no se siente cómoda en mostrarte eso no debes presionarla, dices ser su amiga, ¿No?, entonces respeta las decisiones de Marinette. Tal vez ella no quiere mostrártelo porque es algo muy importante y personal para ella, ¿Qué pasaría si tú también tuvieses algo muy importante, algo personal, como un secreto, que no quieres decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga aunque estos te presionen para que se los digas, lo harías sólo para cumplir sus caprichos y que te dejen en paz o prefieres no decírselo porque es algo muy importante para ti?

Aquello había sido un golpe al corazón al igual que un balde fría para la bloguera. Adrien le había dado en su punto más débil.

Entre tanto Marinette aún se encontraba anonadada por el comentario de Adrien, hasta cabe decir que ella comenzó a imaginarse a Adrien siendo ese gato callejero que siempre la visitaba. La chica ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras que un rubor había decorado sus mejillas, ¿Acaso ella se había imaginado a Chat Noir defendiéndola?

– Marinette. – la voz de Alya hizo reaccionar a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Lo siento. No había sido mi intención en chantajearte con nuestra amistad.

– Está bien Alya. Te perdono. – dijo Marinette a su amiga.

Antes de que Alya pudiera mencionar algo la campana sonó, anunciando que la hora del receso había finalizado.

– Hablaremos luego, ¿Sí?

– Ok.

Los tres amigos se habían apresurado a llegar a clase, Adrien aun curioso seguía planeando con visitar a Marinette y quien sabe descubrir que había en ese cuaderno que tanto dibujaba.

– Adrien. ¿Tienes un minuto?

– Llegaremos tarde a clase Marinette, ¿Podría ser después de clases?

– Será rápido lo prometo. – dijo ella con una tierna inocencia que hizo flaquear al modelo.

– Está bien. Un minuto no hará daño a nadie. – sonrió el rubio.

– Yo… quería darte las gracias por hablar con Alya.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Marinette, sabes cómo es Alya tiene un instinto de periodista y su meta es con descubrir la verdad.

Marinette se sonrojo mientras soltaba una risa divertida.

– Sí en eso tienes razón.

– Me alegro de que nadie haya salido herido. – confesó Adrien sorprendiendo a Marinette.

– Sí también eso. Adrien.

– ¿Sí?

– Sabes sonará algo loco, pero, me gustaría mucho con enseñarte lo que he estado dibujando en mi cuaderno. – aquello hizo sorprender al rubio, una parte de él se había sentido tan afortunado con saber de lo que estaba dibujando Marinette; pero; por otra parte se sentía como un completo mentiroso y aprovechado con hacer tal cosa.

– No podría. Estaría aprovechándome de tu privacidad Marinette.

– Insisto. Adrien fuiste muy justo con lo que le dijiste a Alya que ni siquiera yo misma podría enfrentarla. Te has ganado mis respetos y mi confianza. Es por eso que quiero enseñarte lo que he dibujado en mi cuaderno.

– Marinette… yo…

Adrien no pudo seguir hablando puesto a Marinette ya se encontraba mostrándole desde su cuaderno unos garabatos de… ¿Chat Noir? ¿De él mismo?

Había infinidades de dibujos del héroe de París; dormido, sonriendo, haciendo uno que otro movimiento con su bastón, entre otras cosas.

– ¿Chat Noir?

– Sí. De él mismo he estado dibujándolo en este tiempo del receso.

– ¿Y eso?

– ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? – preguntó ella mientras se colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola lucir infantilmente hermosa. Adrien asintió mientras adquiría un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Últimamente Chat Noir me ha estado visitando, además, él y yo somos los mejores amigos. Es por eso que lo he estado dibujando en este cuaderno, es alguien muy especial para mí.

El corazón de Adrien latió a toda velocidad que él mismo se juraba que en cualquier momento éste saldría disparado de su pecho.

– Bien será mejor entrar a clases antes de que nos llamen la atención. Y nuevamente gracias Adrien, eres un verdadero amigo.

Él la vio irse al salón mientras aun sentía como su cara comenzaba a arderle y a su vez sentir su corazón a todo lo que da.

– Vaya esa chica te ha dejado flechado. – se rió Plagg de su portador. – ¿Aun planeas con visitarla Romeo?

– Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo soy alguien muy especial para la vida de mi Princesa. – sonrió enamoradamente mientras entraba al salón, ignorando las expresiones de asco por parte de su kwami.

* * *

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Tal como se lo he prometido hoy he publicado dos capítulos; este el que estan leyendo y el siguiente.

Qué tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	12. DÍA 12

**Día 12. Touch starved**

 **(Abandonado)**

Marinette jamás pensó en adoptar en su vida a un gato callejero, especialmente si era parte del dúo de superhéroes de París. No ella siempre pensó que tendría algún día a su propio hámster o dos junto a tres niños con quien los tendría con su amor platónico; Adrien Agreste. En ninguna parte de sus más locos sueños ella se imaginaría la imagen de Chat Noir y sus juegos de palabras gatunos.

Mientras que ella nunca considero al héroe como parte de su presente o futuro, Marinette tuvo que admitir que la presencia del felino no la molestaba como ella lo pensó. De hecho, se podría decir que la azabache cuánto empezaba a preocuparle a su compañero secreto. Sus visitas se habían hecho bienvenidas mientras la ayudaba con su tarea cuando más lo necesitaba, veía películas con ella, jugaba algún videojuego favorito de ella, o incluso veía como ella trabajaba en uno de sus proyectos de diseño u otro.

En ese momento, Chat Noir se reclinó sobre el Chaise-Longue de Marinette mientras que ella colocaba un alfiler en el dobladillo de un vestido que estaba haciendo para Alya como un regalo de cumpleaños.

La Dupain-Cheng necesitaba la distracción después del día que ella tuvo. Esto sólo había ido mal en peor mientras que ella había llegado tarde a clases, tuvo detención sólo por su retardo, enfrentarse especialmente a un difícil akuma, y con Chloe tratando de intimidarla por alguna miserable razón. Ella regresó a casa y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo, esperanzada con probar la tela que ella compró para el vestido de Alya podría calmarla. Coser por lo general ayudaba, pero ese no era el momento.

Marinette giró su cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia Chat, notando por primera vez lo cansado que él se veía. No pudo evitar pero darse a ella misma una reprimenda por ser una mala amiga. Ella debió haber visto en el momento que él llegó, pero él mantuvo sus sentimientos seriamente guardados como los superhéroes deben de hacer ante su propia experiencia.

– Hola gatito, ¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? – preguntó ella con una voz dulce.

– Siempre, Princesa. – él se movió a un lado, permitiéndole a su princesa suficiente espacio para que ella se acomodara junto a él. Su brazo la había rodeado fácilmente para mantenerla en el chaise-longue ya que ambos habían crecido bastante desde la primera vez que compartieron el mueble. – ¿Cómoda?

– No mucho. – dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos en el cabello del rubio y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos en él. – Ahora, está mucho mejor.

Chat ronroneó mientras que ella continuaba sus mimos, poniendo al héroe relajado lo suficiente como para dejarlo completamente dormido sin que le importara.

Ella sonrió por su maniobra y el ronroneo de él, sintiendo como sus propias preocupaciones y el estrés se fueran mientras que él continuaba ronronear a un lado de ella. Marinette nunca pensó al no tocar a Chat Noir podría causar mucha angustia en su sistema y saber si él sentiría lo mismo. Ella no tenía intenciones de empujar los límites de su amistad desde que su corazón le reclamaba con su amor platónico, pero la azabache quería que Chat supiera que él siempre podía ir con ella por abrazos si él los necesitaba. Marinette quería ser su barco salvavidas cuando la vida fuera muy tormentosa para su gatito.

– Princesa, ¿Estaría bien si me quedo por esta noche? – preguntó Chat Noir. Marinette lo miró con ternura y le dijo.

– ¿Está todo bien en casa?

– Es lo mismo, pero me he sentido un poco abandonado últimamente.

La Dupain-Cheng no dijo nada durante varios minutos mientras que ella consideraba las palabras de su amigo y el posible cambio de su amistad si ella lo dejaba quedarse. Marinette consideró las implicaciones y ramificaciones si sus padres descubrieran a Chat Noir en su habitación, ella casi le dijo que no, pero al escuchar los mortíferos y lentos ronroneos hizo cambiar su mente mientras que el felino se puso tenso, esperando a su rechazo.

– Yo también me he sentido un poco abandonada, gatito. Puedes quedarte si quieres.

Chat Noir se calmó lentamente mientras él comprendía las palabras de su princesa y se dio cuenta de que ella no lo corría.

– Gracias Princesa, prometo siempre comportarme. Palabra de gato.

Marinette rió ante eso, sabiendo que su palabra no siempre era verdaderas mientras ella recordaba algunos incidentes con su bola de estambre y sus materiales de costura.

La chica encontró con su mano uno de los puntos débiles favoritos de su compañero y lo acaricio suavemente con sus dedos, amando el nuevo ronroneo mientras que ella completó su cometido.

– Confió en tu palabra, gatito. – después de acomodarse en su posición la chica pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Chat mejor que nunca, ella le habló con una voz delicada y tierna. – ¿Estás listo para regresar o prefieres quedarte aquí un rato más?

– Vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco más. No estoy listo todavía para dejarte Princesa.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró ante esto, pero ella rápidamente lo hizo a un lado, creyendo a lo que él le decía de la manera más platónica posible.

– Está bien gatito, aquí nos quedamos.

Ellos permanecieron ahí toda la noche, quedando completamente dormidos acurrucados y abrazados en los brazos del otro y encontrando la paz del fin del día.

* * *

La verdad el titulo no me convenció tanto ni mucho la traducción; ya que hubo mucho tipos de traducciones para este título.


	13. DÍA 13

**Día 13. Nightmares**

 **(Pesadillas)**

París estaba hecho un caos.

Era una escena horrida, bizarra y sobretodo apocalíptico.

En las calles había cadáveres por doquier.

Marinette miraba a todo su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos, sus oídos no dejaban de escuchar gritos de dolor, de horror y de ayuda.

Ella se encontraba en los Campos de Marte justo en frente de la Torre Eiffel, ahí mismo, justo en la punta de ésta se encontraba Hawkmoth. Riendo macabramente. Esa risa hizo asustar a Marinette, su corazón no dejaba de latirle tan rápido pensando que en cualquier momento le daría un paro-cardíaco.

El villano la miró y ella vio algo que la hizo entrar en pánico.

Hawmoth desenvaino su bastón convirtiéndolo en una filosa espada.

Marinette no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hawkmoth hizo lanzar su espada directamente a ella, la chica quería moverse de ahí, quería esquivar el ataque del villano; pero; algo le impedía hacerlo. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural hiciera que su cuerpo quedara paralizado.

Todo fue en cámara lenta.

Hawkmoth lanzando su espada.

La espada iba a dirigirse hasta Marinette.

Marinette hacia un esfuerzo por esquivar la letal arma.

La espada finalmente había sido clavada en el cuerpo de la víctima mientras que en la letal herida brotaba una enorme cantidad de sangre.

Y finalmente la expresión de Marinette se encontraba en un completo shock al saber lo que había ocurrido en ese instante.

La heroína en su forma civil había sido protegida por Chat Noir, quien había utilizado todo su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que la espada del villano lastimara a su princesa.

¿? – Chat… Noir… – apenas su voz le salía de su garganta.

Chat Noir le dedicó una última mirada y sonrisa a la chica quien inmediatamente ella tenía una expresión de horror y angustia en su rostro. Pocos segundos después el héroe de París perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo y justo antes de que él cayera al suelo Marinette rápidamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llamarlo con una enorme y angustiada desesperación.

– ¡Chat! ¡Chat por favor! ¡Gato idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– Marinette… lo… siento.

– No hables… no hables por favor… te pondrás bien te lo prometo. Estarás bien… estarás… estarás…

– Mari. – con ultimo esfuerzo el héroe colocó su mano sobre la mejilla mojada de la chica.

– ¿Qué? – ella seguía llorando, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus tristes y angustiados ojos azules, miró con suplica y perdón a su gatito quien no quitaba su sonrisa tierna y pacífica de sus labios.

– Yo… te…

No pudo decir más, su voz se había apagado al igual que la vida en su esmeralda. El cuerpo de Chat Noir comenzó poco a poco a perder su calor, la mano que él tenía sobre la mejilla de Marinette cayó hasta tocar el suelo.

Algo dentro de la chica se rompió y a su vez sintió que una parte de ella murió junto a su gatito.

– ¿Chaton? – lo llamó por su apodo pero ella sabía que él jamás le respondería. – Chat Noir… Chat Noir por favor háblame. Chat. ¡CHAT NOIR!

Su grito había sido doloroso y desgarrador.

Marinette aferró el cuerpo inerte de su compañero contra la de ella sin importarle que aquel color carmesí manchara su ropa, lo llamaba destrozada con la única esperanza de que él la escuchara.

– ¡CHAT! ¡CHAT! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡NO ME DEJES!

"Marinette"

"Marinette"

"¡Marinette!"

La chica de pronto abrió bruscamente sus ojos, sus lágrimas aun caía y resbalaban en sus mejillas, a la vez que ella dio una profunda bocanada de aire que además esto ocasiono que se sobresaltará en su lugar.

Un sudor frío había empapado todo su cuerpo haciendo que la pijama que traía puesta se le estampara contra su figura.

Esperen, ¿Pijama?

La chica miró todo su alrededor, estaba en su habitación y Chat Noir se encontraba justamente a un lado de ella; observándola con preocupación y miedo.

Esperen otra vez, ¿Chat Noir? ¿En su habitación?

– Gracias al cielo que despertaste Princesa. Me has dado un susto de muerte. – comentó ya aliviado Chat Noir a su Princesa.

La chica no dijo nada sólo se le quedo mirando confundida y aliviada al héroe. Unos leves sollozos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios los cuales estos trato ella de reprimir.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Chat Noir preocupado.

Acto seguido el chico quedo estático en su lugar cuando vio a la chica abalanzarse sobre él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Fue en ese momento en que Marinette ya no lo resistió más y rompió el llanto. Pero no era un llanto de tristeza o de miedo, sino más bien era uno de alivio.

Chat Noir no dijo nada sólo se le quedo viéndola preocupado y triste; y escuchándola decirle "estás bien", "estás vivo", "no me dejes sola" entre otras cosas más que había experimentado en aquella horrible pesadilla de muerte.

A Chat se le rompió el corazón.

Ver a su Princesa así desprotegida y asustada en un lugar donde él ni siquiera puede protegerla le dolía bastante.

– Shhh… tranquila. No llores, estoy bien. Todo está bien. No tienes nada porque temer.

– No me dejes… no me dejes sola por favor. – suplicó entre lágrimas.

– No lo haré. Te lo prometo. – juró a su Princesa mientras la tranquilizaba con sus ronroneos y caricias. – Y es una promesa que jamás romperé.


	14. DÍA 14

**Día 14. I told you it was a bad idea to do that**

 **(Te dije que fue una mala idea hacer esto)**

Marinette se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Esa misma tarde Chat Noir le comunicó a ella que se había ganado dos boletos para ver la nueva película de Marvel: Los Vengadores; Infinity War.

La chica era una gran fanática de las películas de superhéroes en especial las de Marvel que por supuesto ella accedió con ir con el felino héroe a verla. Pero lo que nunca se había dado cuenta era de un pequeño detalle.

¡TODOS PARÍS IRÍA A VER EL ESTRENO DE ESA PELÍCULA!

La chica al recapacitar ese detalle le dijo a Chat Noir que sería una mala idea en que él la fuera a ver con ella en su forma de héroe.

Pero Chat Noir era bastante testarudo y terco al fin de cuentas pudo convencer a la chica de ir con ella "disfrazado" de civil.

Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí mismo sentada a un lado del héroe quien usaba una chaqueta negra, lentes oscuros, y una cachucha verde fosforescente para cubrir sus orejas de gato. Poco a poco los nervios de Marinette se fueron cesando cuando vio a todos los fanáticos de los Vengadores centrarse más en la función que a ella y su acompañante.

– ¿Ves Marinette? Te dije que nadie sospecharía de nosotros, todos ellos están más concentrados en ver la película que la supuesta pareja de Paris. – comentó burlonamente Chat Noir.

– Tal vez tengas mucha razón Chat, pero aun así, siento que esto se descubrirá tarde o temprano.

– Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Otra vez estás dudando que esto es una mala idea. – él la miró detalladamente, aunque su mirada esmeralda estuviera oculta tras esos lentes oscuros Marinette sabía perfectamente que él la estaría viendo despreocupadamente.

– No puedo evitarlo gato, siento que en cualquier momento algo malo va a suceder.

– Estás nerviosa y tensa, es lo que puedo notar. Vamos Princesa, disfruta la función porque esto será un momento épico.

Las luces se apagaron mientras que los gritos de los fanáticos se escucharon estruendosamente por toda la sala y bueno probablemente por todo el cine también.

Gritos, exclamaciones, risas, llantos y otras expresiones más se escucharon más y más en aquella sala.

Cuando la película finalizó todos los espectadores comenzaron a gritar molestos y defraudados por el final, que hasta cabe decir que se habían olvidado de la última escena cuando se terminará los créditos de la película.

– NO. ESTONO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ. NO. – los gritos de Marinette llamaron la atención de los presentes.

– Oye esa no es la chica que salió con Chat Noir.

– Es la novia de Chat Noir, pero, ¿Quién es el chico que está con ella?

– Mari tranquila aún falta la última escena después de los créditos. – comentó Chat Noir quien no se había dado cuenta de que los parisinos estaban hablando entre ellos sobre ellos dos.

Al final de los créditos se vio la escena que todo el mundo había estado esperando causando un gran alboroto de gritos de exclamación y emoción al ver el logo del siguiente superhéroe.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡VA A SALIR LA PELÍCULA DE…!

– ¡OH POR DIOS!

Marinette y Chat Noir se miraron uno al otro y justo en ese momento ambos gritaron alocadamente que esto hizo que ambos se abrazaran, fue en ese momento que la francesa-asiatica cometó un pequeño error al abrazar al héroe esto hizo que la cachucha que traía puesta el chico se le cayera exponiendo inmediatamente su rubio cabello y orejas, y como no olvidar de su cola-cinturón la cual rodeaba a la joven de la cintura.

– ES CHAT NOIR Y SU NOVIA. – gritaron un grupo de chavos de preparatoria señalando a la pareja mientras que todos los espectadores comenzaron a fotografiarlos y mandar las fotos a sus redes sociales.

– ¡Rayos! – maldijeron ambos chicos mientras salían corriendo de la sala hacia la salida de emergencia.

Una vez alejados del lugar llegaron a un edificio donde ahí Marinette comenzó a refunfuñar molesta hacia su compañero por el descuido.

– Te dije que era una mala idea hacer esto Chat. Mira que exponernos frente a todas esas personas, ahora pensarán que somos algo en verdad.

– Bueno ve el lado positivo Princesa.

– ¿Qué lado positivo?

– En que van a sacar una película de…

– ¡Te importa más eso de lo que acaba de pasar en el cine!

– Bueno a la próxima tendremos que tener más cuidado.

– ¿Próxima vez?

– Sí, porque pienso invitarte a la función de medianoche cuando salga el pre-estreno de la película.

– Eres todo un caso gatito.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar con regalarle una sonrisa gatuna y feliz a su amiga, ella sólo se limitó en verlo rendida para luego abrazarlo y decirle un "gracias por la invitación" mientras ignoraba las llamadas y mensajes de su amiga Alya quien seguramente estaría molesta por dos cosas: de su noviazgo secreto con Chat Noir y por haber visto el estreno de los Vengadores: Infinity War sin ella.


	15. DÍA 15

**Día 15. Ridiculous romantic gestures**

 **(Gestos ridículamente románticos)**

Adrien supo muy bien que había metido la pata infinidades de veces siendo Chat Noir.

Pero más aún ahora que todo París pensaba que él y Marinette eran novios era algo que en verdad se sentía mal por su amiga, pero, a decir eso a él no le molestaba es más por alguna extraña razón ya no le incomodaba que lo emparejaran con su compañera de clases. Desde hace tiempo él ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, pero siempre había algo que le impedía con decirle a la chica sobre sus sentimientos; Ladybug, el riesgo de que Hawkmoth le hiciera daño a su Princesa, y más sobretodo que la hija de los pasteleros Dupain-Cheng no sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

Para esto a Adrien le entristecía.

¿Cómo podría decirle a Marinette que estaba enamorado de ella? Y más aún, ¿Cómo hacer que ella se enamoré de él?

Se sentía un egoísta en ese momento.

Ella estaba enamorada de ese chico de su clase y él quería que Marinette se enamore de él.

Fue en ese momento que el Agreste se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea para conquistar a la chica.

Rápidamente él busco en su computadora ideas para conquistar a la chica que te gusta. Comenzó a hacer una lista en una hoja blanca de un pequeño cuaderno de notas y ahí mismo se dedicó a cumplir esa lista de enamoramiento.

La mañana comenzó con un día de escuela, los estudiantes llegaban y se dirigían a sus respectivos salones a esperar a que la campana sonara para dar el inicio de clases.

Marinette había llegado a su clase, tarde de nuevo, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a sus compañeros en su asiento.

– Buenos días. – saludó a sus compañeros quienes inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo que ocasiono a la chica marearse y sentirse confundida por el comportamiento de los chicos.

– Calma chicos dejen a la pobre chica darle un respiro. Que no ven que apenas ella sabe lo que está pasando. – comentó Alya a sus compañeros quienes ya comenzaron a calmarse.

– ¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando? – preguntó Marinette ya bastante confundida.

– No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? – Alya le guiñó un ojo mientras una sonrisa picarona decoró sus labios.

Aún más confundida y curiosa la francesa-asiática se acercó a su lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas junto a un juego de Mega Strike Edición Especial y un sobre negro con el nombre de Marinette en letra cursiva y en tinta blanca.

Marinette se quedó perpleja por el elegante detalle. Ignorando a sus compañeros por saber quién era su admirador secreto o que le prestara los videojuegos de edición especial de Mega Strike; la chica simplemente sonrió. Justamente cuando Marinette iba a tomar el sobre alguien se lo había arrebatado. Y esa persona era…

– ¡Chloe! – espetó Marinette y sus compañeros furiosos.

– ¡Devuélvele eso a Marinette, Chloe! – ordenó furiosa Alya.

– ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? – preguntó hipócritamente la Bourgeois.

– Porque eso no es tuyo. – volvió a decir la Cesaire.

– Ja, puras excusas. Apuesto a que todo esto lo hizo Dupain-Cheng para recibir algo de atención. – reprochó la rubia.

Toda clase se quedó impactada por el comentario que hizo la niña rica, Marinette sintió como una rabia empezaba a despertar dentro de ella; iba a reclamarle a la rubia algo cuando de pronto todo el salón explotó y comenzó a defenderla.

– ¡Sólo lo dices porque estás celosa de Marinette, Chloe!

– ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Yo? ¿Sentirme celosa de esa simplona panadera? – comenzó a decir Chloe fingiendo indignación.

– Oh por favor deja de sentirte la víctima. Aquí todos sabemos que estas muerta de la envidia porque Marinette tiene un admirador secreto y puede que quiere tener algo con ella.

– Marinette JAMÁS pero JAMÁS sería capaz de hacerse ese tipo de cosas.

– Admítelo Chloe, sólo porque alguien le envió detalles románticos a Marinette estás celosa porque tú nunca has recibido ningún detalle de algún admirador. Es más ni siquiera admiradores tienes.

Chloe estaba roja del furia que hasta sintió su sangre hervir del coraje. Le envió a Marinette una mirada venenosa y de repudio. Luego ella miró la carta entre sus manos y esbozó la sonrisa más macabra y malévola que hizo alertar a Marinette.

– Bien. Si tanto quieres el sobre Dupain-Cheng… AQUÍ LO TIENES. – vociferó con rabia la rubia, ella enseño el sobre mientras amenazaba con romperla en dos, Marinette sintió como si un cuchillo le cortara en dos su corazón al ver la escena más impactante que vio en su vida.

Justamente ahí, Chloe antes de romper en dos el sobre fue detenida en ese momento por…

– ¡Adrien! – exclamaron sus compañeros y Chloe misma.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Chloe? – preguntó Adrien a su amiga de la infancia, pero su voz no sonaba igual como aquellas veces cuando la chica hacía de las suyas, no, esa voz era más profunda; oscura y molesta que esto hizo temblar de miedo a la rubia.

– Yo… yo…

– Iba a romper la carta de Marinette. – le hizo dedo Alya a la rubia.

Adrien se quedó sorprendido al principio pero luego la cambio al instante cuando miró a Chloe; su mirada era seria, molesta y decepcionada.

– E-Eso es mentira. Lo que dice Cesaire no es…

– ¡Cállate Chloe! – siseó venenosamente Adrien haciéndola callar. – Ahora vas a ser esto: le entregarás a Marinette su carta, le pedirás disculpas, te sentarás en tu asiento y no la molestaras por el resto del día, o mejor aún, NUNCA la molestaras ni hoy; ni mañana; y nunca. ¿Entendiste?

La rubia se sintió intimidada ante la rudeza de su amigo de la infancia. No dijo nada pues solamente se limitó en asentir con torpeza.

Hizo todo lo que Adrien le dijo y jamás se volvió a tocar el tema sobre el detalle o el admirador secreto de Marinette.

Al final del día se terminó las clases Marinette se dirigió con prisa a su casa, todo ese día no dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido en las clases; Adrien Agreste la había defendido de Chloe Bourgeois sin importarle de que ella le fuera hacer algo sólo con llamar a su padre o al padre del rubio.

Ella se desplomó en su chaise-longue después de colocar sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Ella todavía no había abierto la carta que le dejaron en su asiento. Marinette no supo por cuanto tiempo había visto ese sobre negro con su nombre. Se levantó con algo de pereza de su sillón y se dirigió al escritorio para poder leer el contenido de esa carta.

No fue en ese momento cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en el cristal de su ventana. Ella se giró y lo vio a él.

A Chat Noir.

Rápidamente ella abrió la ventana y le preguntó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

– Se podría decir que bien. – la chica desvió su mirada de Chat y se enfocó en los detalles de su admirador.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó el héroe fingiendo no saber nada de lo ocurrido de esa mañana en la escuela.

– Hoy recibí estos detalles de un admirador. Un admirador secreto.

– ¿Quién podrá ser ese admirador que está tratando de conquistar a mi Princesa? – preguntó divertidamente robándole una sonrisa a la chica.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Y no hay alguna nota en específico? Digo probablemente ahí te deje alguna pista de quien sea.

– De hecho hay una carta. – ella la tomó mientras se la mostraba al héroe de París. – No le he abierto todavía.

– ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Abrela!

– La abriré si sólo me prometes no cazar al admirador secreto.

– Palabra de gato. – juró él levantando la mano.

Marinette abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y sacó de éste una hoja beige doblada a la mitad. La desdoble y comenzó a leerla un poco en voz alta, sólo para que Chat Noir la escuchará.

"Hola Marinette.

Estos dos años me alegro bastante de haberte conocido; eres una chica increíble, fascinante, llena de ideas asombrosas, con un gran talento dinámico, y por supuesto sin olvidar que también eres una persona de gran corazón.

Piensas más en la felicidad de los demás antes que a ti misma. Y eso es lo que más sorprende de ti.

Eres valiente en todos los aspectos que hasta lo has demostrado frente a tus amigos y colegas.

Eres dinámica porque tienes una lluvia de ideas para crear cosas que a nadie más se le ocurriría hacer.

Eres valiosa para todas esas personas que te rodean incluyéndome también.

Sé lo mucho que te fascina la moda y que algún día quieres convertirte en una talentosa y reconocida diseñadora. Tienes mucho potencial para hacerlo debo admitirlo.

¿Sabías qué tienes una hermosa sonrisa?

Porque es la verdad, tienes una sonrisa que haces que mis días más oscuros, tristes y nublados se vuelvan llenos de color, alegres y soleados.

He escuchado rumores que te gusta alguien de tu salón, no tengas miedo de mí porque sería incapaz de separarte de él aunque eso me duela.

Te estarás preguntando, ¿Quién soy?

Bueno te daré algunas pistas:

1\. Soy un admirador de Jagged Stone. (y cómo no a todos les gusta su música y a él mismo)

2\. Me fascina mucho los dulces que hacen tus padres en su panadería. (Te he dicho que son los mejores panes de todo París, apuesto que sí)

3\. Me gusta jugar videojuegos, en especial si son Mega Strike. (Es por esa razón que te obsequie la edición especial, y espero jugar contigo alguna vez)

4\. Soy muy detallista y muy romántico. Aunque hay algunas ocasiones que se me sale lo coqueto. (Si es con la chica que está leyendo esta carta)

5\. Soy muy leal a las personas que me rodean. En especial si es contigo.

6\. Daría mi vida por aquellos que corren peligro de los malvados akumas.

7\. La más importante: Soy gato muy sobreprotector y leal con mi Princesa.

Espero que esta lista ya te des una idea de quién soy.

Ahora quiero preguntarte sólo una cosa.

¿Aceptarías el amor de este gato?

No el amor de hermanos, ni tampoco de amigos... sino… de algo más que eso.

La decisión es tuya Princesa.

Sea cual sea tu respuesta siempre seguiré siendo tu leal caballero de armadura de cuero.

Por siempre tuyo:

Chat Noir."

Marinette casi sentía como su voz le fallaba cuando finalizaba la carta. Y al momento de hacerlo ella rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el héroe quien se encontraba ahí sentado serenamente y con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Sólo bastaron algunos minutos que habían sido eternos para ambos.

Chat Noir supo que confesar sus sentimientos, a través de esa carta, sería una completa tontería. Marinette jamás sentiría algo por él… ni siquiera su Lady lo hizo con él cuando se lo había confesado aquel día en que derrotaron a Glaciator.

El héroe se levantó en silencio y justo antes de decirle algo a Marinette, ella rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él hasta dedicarle un abrazo.

– Marinette.

– Estuve por un momento confundida… pero… luego de meditarlo he recordado y he visto tantas cosas que has hecho no sólo por mí sino por todo París. Estoy realmente agradecida de tenerte a mi lado gatito. Y la respuesta es "sí". Acepto tus sentimientos.

La expresión de Chat Noir cambio al instante, su rostro se había iluminado tal como si él se hubiera ganado la lotería; pero era muchísimo más que eso que ganarse una lotería.

Ambos se miraron atentamente y sin aguantarlo más Marinette selló sus labios contra los de su héroe, Chat Noir se juró que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la fuerte impresión pero volvió en sí e inmediatamente correspondió el beso de su amada.

Se sentía el gato más afortunado de todo París.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, Chat mordisqueó cuidadosamente los labios de la chica haciendo que ella emitiera un suave quejido, paso su lengua sobre ellos y ella los abrió entendiendo el mensaje de lo que su amado trataba de decirle. Al abrirlos el héroe hizo pasar su lengua sobre la cavidad bucal de la chica, Marinette también hizo lo mismo con él; poco a poco el beso se fue rompiendo debido a que el aire se les había acabado. Se separaron de sus labios pero sus frentes se habían juntado. Sus corazones latieron al unísono, sus mentes se encontraban en blancos, sus almas gritaban por volver a juntar sus labios otra vez; y éstos mismos ardían con una gran intensidad que exclamaban por otro beso.

– Marinette.

– Chat.

Ellos iban a volver a besarse hasta que los gritos de Tom y Sabine llamaron a su hija desde abajo en la panadería.

– Marinette, ¿Puedes bajar por favor hija?

– Mis padre me llaman… perdona.

– Ve con ellos, aquí te esperare.

Ambos se besaron otra vez aunque fuera corto el beso.

Marinette bajo las escaleras de su hogar hasta terminar en la panadería, donde ahí mismo la estaban esperando sus padres con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá, papá? – preguntó ella confundida por la extraña actitud de sus progenitores.

– Marinette no sabíamos que tendrías un admirador secreto. – dijo emocionada Sabine haciendo confundir más a la chica.

– ¿Admirador secreto?

– Alguien dejo todo en la puerta de la panadería. – señaló Tom hacia unos arreglos florales, peluches (de gatos), globos en forma de corazón que decía muchas palabras bonitas de amor, etc.

La cara de Marinette era casi un poema, no tenía que hacer una larga lista de nombres puesto a que ella sabía de quién se trataba.

– Chat Noir. – siseó entre dientes la chica. Ella tendría una plática muy seria con el felino.

Ese gato en serio que quería meterse en problemas.


	16. DÍA 16

**Día 16. Cuddles + petting + nuzzles**

 **(Acurruco + palmadas + caricias)**

Era una tarde lluvia en la ciudad del amor, desde hacía varios días que Hawkmoth no había enviado akumas cosa que alegra a los héroes de París.

Adrien siempre visitaba a Marinette como Chat Noir; desde aquel día en que le había confesado sus sentimientos a la chica se sentía el chico más afortunado de todo el mundo. Él siempre la visitaba a escondidas de las miradas parisinas e incluso de los padres de la chica.

El héroe de París se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos de su novia, quienes ambos se encontraban en la cama escuchando los suaves golpes de la lluvia a través de la ventana y del techo.

Marinette le brinda a su novio tiernas caricias sobre su cabeza, cepillando con sus dedos los dorados cabellos de él; cosa que para Chat Noir le agradaba esos suaves toques de su novia, lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse amado.

– Estás ronroneando gatito. – dijo Marinette mientras que el héroe de París continuaba con sus ronroneos.

– Es porque estoy feliz de estar contigo mi Princesa.

– Eso lo dices porque te gusta te dé mimos, ¿No es así?

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un gato que necesita ser mimado y amado. – Marinette rió por lo bajo mientras seguía acariciando a la cabeza de su novio. – Me alegro de que seas tú y no otra Marinette. Gracias.

– De seguro hay chicas mejores que yo.

– Por supuesto que no. Nadie es mejor que mi Princesa. – Chat se enderezó quedando frente a frente de Marinette, él le dedicó a ella un mohín.

– ¿Te he dicho que te ves lindo haces un mohín? – comentó Marinette quien esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

– No. Es la primera vez que me lo dices. – esbozó una sonrisa gatuna Chat Noir robándole una que otra risa a la chica.

– Eres todo un caso Chat. – Marinette colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su novio y después le dio unas leves palmaditas en él. – Nunca cambies Chat. Ni aunque yo te lo pidiera, nunca lo hagas.

– Sí es lo que mi Princesa desea.

– Ni aunque fuera una orden. – ambos rieron divertidos.

Chat volvió a acurrarse contra Marinette mientras volvían en la misma posición que la de antes. El felino continuó con sus ronroneos y la azabache continuó con sus caricias.

* * *

Enseguida subo el siguiente capítulo.


	17. DÍA 17

**Día 17. Heartbeat**

 **(Latidos)**

Si había algo más que a Marinette le gustaba algo más que los ronroneos de Chat Noir; eran también sus latidos.

Esos latidos que mostraban hermosa sinfonía.

Esos latidos que le permitían seguir viviendo.

Esos latidos que demostraban lo locamente que estaba enamorado de ella.

Esos latidos que le transmitían tranquilidad y paz.

Estar siempre acurrucada sobre el pecho de su novio y escuchar sus latidos era como escuchar su canción de cuna favorita.

Pero esa vez sería completamente diferente para la vida de Marinette.

En un ataque de akuma por una distracción que tuvo ella en la batalla; Chat Noir recibió todas las consecuencias sobre sus hombros y en su corazón también.

Marinette fue testigo en como ese akuma había atravesado el pecho de su novio, la sangre brotaba de aquella superficie. Lo único que ella escuchó de él antes de que perdiera la consciencia fue…

"Dile a mi Marinette que la amo."

La chica transformada en Ladybug vio todo rojo de la furia, utilizó el poder del lucky-charm y venció rápidamente al akumatizado. Luego ella lanzó el objeto utilizado y toda París volvió a la normalidad; volvió con su novio sin importarle que ella estaba a punto de des-transformarse. Ella colocó su oído contra el pecho de Chat con la esperanza de escuchar sus latidos, contuvo su respiración pero lo único que escuchaba eran sus propios latidos acelerados de la desesperación.

– Por favor… por favor Chat… por favor. – sollozó frustrada.

Poco a poco los latidos de Chat Noir comenzaron a escucharse y a sentirse, haciendo que él diera una bocanada de aire y abriera sus ojos de golpe.

– ¡Chat! – exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Ladybug… ¿Qué…? – él no pudo continuar puesto a que su compañera se abalanzó sobre él hasta abrazarlo aliviada.

– Estás bien… estás bien…

Chat Noir se sentía confundido, lo único que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento fue en decirle a su compañera…

– ¡Maldición!

– ¿Chat?

– ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós Ladybug! – la azabache quedo perpleja por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, en ese momento el pitido de sus aretes la alerto volviéndola en sí e ir a algún lugar seguro para poder des-transformarse.

Llegó a un callejón que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa cuando perdió su transformación, ella miró por todos lados si no había moros en la costa para poder salir de su escondite sin que nadie la viera. Corrió rápidamente hacia su casa donde fue recibida por sus padres completamente aliviados de que su hija se encontrara sana y salva. Después de que sus padres se tranquilizaran ella se fue rápidamente a su habitación, ella sabía que él se encontraría ahí mismo.

Al llegar a su habitación Chat Noir no se encontraba por ningún lado, probablemente él se encontraría en el balcón. Rápidamente se fue ahí, y lo encontró.

– Chat Noir. – lo llamó con una voz tranquila pero débil, el felino la miró apenado; sus orejas se encontraban agachadas que tocaban su cabeza.

– Marinette yo… tengo algo que decirte… – el chico rápidamente fue interrumpido cuando sintió los brazos de su princesa rodeándolo además de que él alcanzó a escuchar unos leves sollozos a través de Marinette. – ¿Marinette?

– Estaba asustada… pensé… pensé que te perdería Chat… pude ver como ese akuma… ese akuma…

– Shhh… no llores, estoy a salvo. No me ha pasado nada. – él comenzó a consolarla mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba con una sola mano su cabeza, mientras que con sus garras se perdían entre los cabellos azabaches de su novia.

Marinette comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco cuando escuchó el corazón de su novio, ese corazón que hacia minutos atrás había muerto para luego volver a la vida, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasará a su gatito, JAMÁS.

– ¿Estás mejor Princesa?

– No vuelvas a darme esos sustos Chat, en serio pensé que morirías en esa batalla. – ella se aferró a él.

– No lo haría. Además, ¿Quién cuidaría a mi Princesa si este gato muere?

– Moriría contigo. – aquello aterro a Chat así que hizo a un lado aquellos comentarios que en verdad dañarían a su Princesa.

– Marinette. Hay algo que debo decirte y probablemente ya no quieras volver a verme. – Marinette lo miró preocupada que hasta le preguntó.

– ¿Qué es Chat?

– Yo… yo… yo le dije a Ladybug que te amaba antes de perder el conocimiento en la batalla con el akuma. – Chat Noir esperaba una fuerte reprimenda de su princesa o algo parecido a un severo castigo por parte de ella, pero, los segundos pasaban y Marinette no le estaba reclamando nada.

Marinette sabía bien que su gatito jamás haría una mala intención con decirle a Ladybug, es decir a ella misma en su alter-ego, sobre su relación con una civil; ella también lo hubiera hecho si estuviera en el mismo lugar que su gatito.

– Eso no importa ahora. – aquello impacto a Chat Noir. – Lo único aquí importante es que estás bien Chat.

– Entonces… ¿No estás decepcionada o enojada de mí? – ella lo negó.

– Oh mi gatito, por supuesto que no. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. – ella acarició el rostro de su novio mientras que el felino héroe se dejó acariciar y a aferrarse al suave toque de su Princesa.

– No sabes cuánto te amo Princesa. – confesó él.

– Yo también. Yo también te amo Chat.

Ambos se miraron y sellaron sus labios en un beso.

Marinette fue la primera en romper el contacto labial y luego volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, escuchando esa hermosa sinfonía de vida que tanto le gustaba escuchar de Chat.


	18. DÍA 18

**Día 18. Bodyguard**

 **(Guardaespaldas)**

Desde que las redes sociales informaron sobre el supuesto noviazgo de la joven azabache y del superhéroe. Marinette siempre era perseguida por los paparazis, reporteros e incluso hasta las fans de Chat Noir con tan sólo el único propósito de sacarle respuestas sobre su vida amorosa con el joven héroe.

Marinette siempre ha tenido dificultades para poder salir de su casa sin que ningún alíen quisiera interrogarla incómodamente. La chica dio un largo suspiro cansado y frustrado, toda semana tenía que esquivar a cualquier reportero o periodista que quisiera sacarle información personal.

– ¿Pasa algo Princesa? – la voz de Chat Noir la saco de sus pensamientos

– Nada. No me pasa nada Chat. – respondió rápidamente la chica.

– ¿Estás segura? Te veo distraída más de lo que aparentas serlo. – un rubor intenso se había apoderado en las mejillas de la joven por dos obvias razones; la primera porque su novio la conocía perfectamente y la segunda era porque él se encontraba muy pero muy cerca de ella que hasta podía sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra su rostro. – ¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada Marinette?

– _Oh, maldita sea a quién engaño. Maldito y sensual Chat Noir. Y maldito su instinto._ – maldijo apenada Marinette quien desvió su mirada con la de su novio.

– ¿Marinette? – la vio preocupado desde hacía días atrás que ella comportaba extraña y cómo no desde que él vio en las redes sociales sobre su relación con la chica los paparazis y los noticieros siempre trataban de molestarlos con sus preguntas acerca de su noviazgo.

– Últimamente he estado siendo acosada por todo París, me han estado molestando haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros dos, y lo que más me duele es que tengo que mentirle a todo el mundo que no somos nada cuando en realidad si lo estamos. – la voz de Marinette sonaba cansada.

Chat Noir sentía enfado, sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse acosado por todos los fans en su forma civil; es más; hasta le recordó cierto punto en que a él una vez lo persiguieron junto a Marinette por todo París confundiéndolos como un par de enamorados. Pero ahora era diferente, Marinette, su Princesa, era quien estaba siendo acosada por todo París y todo por su culpa.

– ¿Chat? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella confundida por la repentina expresión de su novio.

– Te prometo que haré lo posible para protegerte de todo esto Marinette. – dijo con decisión el héroe.

– ¿Cómo?

– Ya lo sabrás. Es más, mañana estará todo listo para que nadie más te acose. – aquello la dejo sorprendida y curiosa a Marinette.

– ¿Chat qué intentas hacer?

– Sorpresa. – canturreó el felino.

– Chat Noir dímelo ya. – ordenó la azabache. – Conozco muy bien esa mirada tuya, gato callejero.

– Te veo mañana Princesa, y ya no te preocupes más por esos paparazis y reporteros.

Marinette trato de sacarle respuesta a su novio pero éste salió rápidamente del balcón ignorando los gritos de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente…

Marinette se preparaba para ir a la escuela, con mucha cautela ella reviso por todos lados si no hubiese ningún paparazi o reportero escondido para acecharla con sus preguntas. Pero grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a Adrien junto a su guardaespaldas fuera de la panadería.

– ¡Adrien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la chica confundida por la aparición de su compañero.

– Vine a escoltarte a la escuela Marinette. – respondió Adrien a su novia, o más bien la novia de su alter-ego, mientras que sus empezaron a ruborizarse.

Sí Marinette escuchará aquellas palabras del rubio ella inmediatamente caería al borde del desmayo de su enamoramiento, pero ahora era completamente diferente, ella sólo se sorprendió por el humilde y noble detalle de su compañero.

– ¿Por qué?

– Uh… bueno… c-como ya sabrás eres toda la sensación de París. Eres la novia de Chat Noir. – replicó el rubio nervioso mientras que su rubor se extendía por todo su rostro.

– Él… él y yo no somos novios. – para ambos jóvenes sintieron en ese momento un dolor tan punzante en sus pechos; Marinette y Chat Noir se habían jurado que nada ni nadie supiera de su relación hasta previo aviso.

– Entiendo. Pero aun así quiero ayudar a una _amiga_ con sus problemas. Si eso es lo que quieres Marinette.

La Dupain-Cheng lo medito por unos segundos, pero luego al recordar lo que Chat le había dicho ayer hizo concluir todo.

Chat Noir busco a Adrien para que él le ayudará a Marinette con este problema del acoso que siempre tenía con los medios de comunicación, y como ella y Adrien estudian en la misma escuela se le hizo fácil de convencer a su compañero de ayudarla hasta que se calmaran las cosas con su relación.

– Eres un gran amigo Adrien, y sí, acepto tu ayuda y compañía… ¿Pero no le molestaría eso a tu guardaespaldas? – ella miró a Gorila quien buscaba con la mirada algún individuo quien quisiera acercarse a la azabache o al modelo.

– Por supuesto que no, es más, a Gorila le agradas Marinette. – Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a la vez que guiñó su ojo divertidamente.

– ¿Enserio? – él asintió.

– ¿Me permite escoltarla señorita a la escuela? – Adrien hizo una leve reverencia hacia su novia mientras que ella reía divertida por la tremenda ocurrencia del rubio.

– Acepto su oferta joven. – le siguió la corriente a su compañero haciendo que su corazón se acelerara a mil por horas.

Por una vez en la vida Marinette sabía que Chat Noir era un gran novio pero pedirle a Adrien que le ayudara y a su vez que le prestara a su guardaespaldas era la cosa más tonta y tierna que había visto.


	19. DÍA 19

**Día 19. I made you a mask to wear out of the suit**

 **(Hice una máscara para que la uses fuera de tu traje)**

El pitido del anillo se escuchó alertando a Chat Noir que muy pronto su transformación se acabaría en cualquier momento.

– Creo que mi kwami está cansado.

– Bueno hemos estado hablando por horas. – comentó Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Sí, pero no puedo verte cuando no estoy transformado. – hizo un puchero el rubio robándole una sonrisa a Marinette. – ¿Aún estás segura de no saber quién soy Princesa? ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber quién es tu novio detrás de este traje y máscara?

Ella no dijo nada sólo se limitó en verlo cariñosamente, se acercó a él y le plantó un tierno beso en su frente.

– No. Y aunque yo sintiera esa curiosidad por saber quién eres Chat preferiría no hacerlo. – ora vez él hizo aquel puchero robándole una risa a su novia. – Pero sabes puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo hasta que tu kwami recupere sus energías.

– ¿Qué hay de mi des-transformación? – preguntó él confundido.

– Espera aquí no tardo.

Marinette se retiró de la cama, donde ella y su novio se encontraban muy relajados conversando sobre su día, ante su curiosidad el chico se enderezó quedando sentado sobre el colchón y observó a su linda novia sacar algo de los cajones de su escritorio.

Nuevamente la azabache se dirigió a la cama y ahí mismo ella le mostró un antifaz negro a su felino héroe.

– Ten. – ella le entregó el objeto color negro sorprendiendo así a su novio.

– ¿Y esto?

– Sé lo mucho que te gusta pasar aquí todo tu tiempo conmigo Chat, y las veces que te he visto triste cuando tú transformación está a punto de acabarse te retiras. Y después de pensarlo todos los días decidí hacer esto. Hacerte una máscara para que la uses fuera de tu traje y así que tu kwami pueda recargar sus energías para volver a transformarte. – explicó la azabache.

La mirada de Chat Noir se dilato de más mientras que un brillo intenso se multiplico en su mirada esmeralda.

Tanto le había ganado la emoción que éste se abalanzó hacia su novia hasta llenarla de besos por todo el rostro y por supuesto ronronear de la felicidad infinita.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

– ¡Sí!

El pitido del anillo los alerto dejando en claro que sólo quedaba una huella en el anillo.

– Será mejor que te pongas la máscara antes de sepa tu identidad gatito. – bromeó la chica.

– Sí es lo que mi Princesa desee son órdenes para mí. – finalizó él con una enorme sonrisa gatuna, rápidamente Chat se colocó la máscara antes de que su transformación se terminara.

– Buaaaaaa, así que tú eres la chica afortunada de A… de Chat Noir… soy Plagg su kwami. – comentó perezosamente el gato negro.

– Marinette. Y es un gusto en conocerte Plagg. – la chica le dedico una sonrisa al minino quien no quitaba su vista de ella; era como si la estuviera escaneándola para saber si no tendría una maldad en ella. Fue hasta que él le dijo a su portador.

– Me agrada. Es la indicada para ti. Ahora si no les importa me iré a comer algo de queso. – informó con desinterés a los portadores de la buena y mala suerte. – _Y aprovecharé el momento de ver a mi linda mariquita._

Al momento en que el kwami negro se fue de la habitación, Marinette y Chat Noir, o esta vez Adrien, se miraron mientras soltaban una divertida carcajada.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy Chat?

– Qué tal una partida de Mega Strike. Recuerdas que me debes la revancha Princesa.

– Bien entonces no se diga más. Te patearé tu virtual trasero gatito.

– No si yo te venzo primero Purrrincesa.

Y así Marinette y Chat Noir disfrutaron su primer día como civiles en una partida de videojuegos.

* * *

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Espero que estén bien todos ustedes en este hermoso fin de semana.

Sólo quería informarles que probablemente me tarde en publicar el otro capítulo ya que mañana (20 de mayo) es un día muy especial para mi; ya que ese día es mi cumpleaños y bueno quiero pasar ese día con mi familia. De hecho desde el viernes me han estado festejando por mi cumpleaños.

Espero terminar muy pronto el siguiente capítulo para que así ustedes también lo disfruten.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	20. DÍA 20

**Día 20. I thought I lost you**

 **(Pensé que te perdí)**

Si alguien le preguntará a Chat Noir, ¿Qué era lo más importante para él? Probablemente todos pensarían que sería Ladybug, o bueno eso es lo que todos los parisinos pensarían del felino debido a los tantos sacrificios que ha hecho hacia Ladybug. Pero después de que todo París se enterara de aquel día en que Chat Noir había protegido a una civil de nombre Marinette ahí la cosa cambio para siempre.

Y más porque París jamás se imaginaria en ver una de las akumatizaciones más atroces que dejarían impactado emocionalmente al gato de París.

Lo que parecía ser un día normal término en desastre. Hawkmoth había akumatizado a un civil más debido a que esa persona había sido humillada públicamente por un acto de magia que no había terminado bien como la victima pensaba. Esto había aprovechado al tirano villano en akumatizarlo en "El Ilusionista", su poder era la ilusión pero también contaba que podía convertir las cosas en realidad sólo para confundir a sus víctimas y más de aquellas personas que le hicieron ver mal.

Marinette y Adrien se habían transformado en sus alter-egos dando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el "Ilusionista"; quien por supuesto se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel. Al llegar con él jamás se imaginarían que su batalla sería tan complicada y más sobre todo para Chat Noir.

Jamás se imaginaron que el Ilusionista le tendería una "trampa" a los héroes más en especial a Chat Noir. Cuando el villano les mostro a una "Marinette" encadenada y amordazada esto hizo enfurecer al minino y palidecer a Ladybug porque cuando ellos dos escucharon al akuma de que si ellos no les entregarían los prodigios la "azabache" era quien iba a recibir las consecuencias.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Ladybug y a poner en pánico a su compañero; la chica sabía muy bien el juego sucio y descarado de Hawkmoth, jugar con los sentimientos de su compañero solo para conseguir sus prodigios. Esto ya lo había visto y lo sintió con anterioridad con Volpina; cuando ella trato de amenazar con arrojar a Adrien en ese mismo lugar: en la Torre Eiffel.

Cuando Ilusionista volvió a amenazar a los dos héroes; Chat Noir casi iba a entregarle su anillo al villano cuando de pronto su compañera lo detuvo. Diciéndole que todo aquello no era real, pero el miedo y la duda hicieron confundir al chico. Fue en ese instante cuando el akuma intervino y les dijo a los dos.

– Verán que esto no es un juego. Les mostraré que esto es real.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para ambos héroes de París.

Ilusionista arrojando a "Marinette" desde la Torre Eiffel.

EL grito fuerte y de horror de Chat Noir hizo estremecer a todo París.

Las suplicas de Ladybug hacia su compañero de que eso no era real eran casi nulas para el rubio.

Chat Noir intentando en tomar entre sus brazos a su novia.

"Ella" mirándolo con ojos horrorizados… hasta que…

Un golpe seco y un grito de horror y melancolía fue lo único que se escuchó.

Ladybug estaba impactada por la escena que vio en esos momentos; su "yo" se encontraba tendida en el suelo inmóvil mientras que su pareja lloraba desconsoladamente a "ella" diciéndole que despertara.

Todo aquello había sido una pesadilla para ambos.

– ¿Ahora ven que todo esto es real? – dijo descaradamente el akuma.

– Maldito. – espeto con rabia y cólera Chat Noir. – ¡MALDITO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Chat Noir al levantar su vista se podían ver en su mirada esmeralda un destello de rabia y muerte mientras que las lágrimas caían con rabia de sus ojos. El héroe de París vio todo en rojo despertando en él un instinto asesino.

La batalla había sido sanguinaria y mortífera para el akuma, debido a la rabia y ese instinto asesino del felino lo único que quería era venganza hacia el akuma y Hawkmoth por lo que le hicieron a su Princesa. Hawkmoth al ver a través de su akuma tembló del miedo mientras que un sudor frío resbalo por su sien; por primera vez en su vida el verdadero villano quiso finalizar la batalla.

Ilusionista quedo completamente cansado y golpeado, ya no podía luchar más por más que lo intentara, antes de que Chat Noir diera el último golpe final; su cataclismo; Ladybug lo detuvo con su yo-yo, lo alejo de Ilusionista lo más lejos posible, tomó el objeto donde se encontraba la mariposa, lo rompió y finalmente la purifico al igual que con todo París.

La victima del akuma volvió a su forma original a la vez que sus heridas habían desaparecido.

– ¿Bien hecho? – Ladybug miró a su novio, él aún no se encontraba bien; emocionalmente hablando.

Chat Noir miró el puño de su compañera, pero ni tuvo ánimos para dar ese saludo triunfal como otras veces hacía con ella.

– Hoy no Ladybug. Tal vez en otra ocasión. Debo irme. – antes de que el felino se fuera la heroína de traje rojo con puntos negros lo detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Debo ir con ella. No corrijo, quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien. – la azabache sintió su corazón agitado mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí, agradecía mentalmente que su máscara cubriera parte de su rostro de lo contrario Chat la descubriría.

– ¿Ella? ¿Hablas de Marinette?

– Sí. Ella es… la única razón por la que vivo y sonrió todos los días mi vida. Es más ella es mi vida. – de cierta forma Marinette quería lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo con tanta pasión, pero debía mantenerse firme pues ella aún se encontraba transformada en su alter-ego. – Sé que yo te había confesado mis sentimientos por ti… pero…

– Lo entiendo. No pierdas más tiempo y ve con ella. Luego hablaremos Chat.

Chat Noir le dedico una sonrisa triste pero sincera. Tomó rápidamente su camino con el único propósito de ver a su Princesa.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng aterrizó en el balcón de la chica tocó varias veces la puerta, su corazón se aceleraba alocadamente, su mente no dejaba de recordar aquella escena tan bizarra de su Princesa tendida sin vida en el suelo. Agitó rápidamente su cabeza dejando a un lado aquel recuerdo que le hacía tanto daño emocionalmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del tragaluz se abrió; fue en ese momento que el corazón de Chat Noir salto de gozo y mientras que su mirada esmeralda transmitía alivio. Ahí mismo se encontraba ella con su rostro inocente y llena de paz. Cuando Marinette salió al balcón rápidamente ella sintió los labios de su novio atacando y devorando los suyos, el corazón de la chica se agito desenfrenadamente mientras que todo su rostro se sobrecalentó adquiriendo un tono carmesí que le ganaría a cualquier objeto rojizo.

Al momento en que ella iba a corresponder el beso, Chat Noir lo rompió. Él la miró atentamente temiendo de que ella desapareciera en cualquier instante, colocó su frente contra la de ella y en un tono ronco, varonil y aliviado le dijo.

– Pensé que te perdí. No sabes el gran susto y la angustia que me lleve al… – Marinette lo calló en ese momento colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

– Shhh… no digas nada. Ya todo termino, y estoy bien. – aquellas palabras hicieron aliviar el corazón del héroe, el rubio volvió a besarla pero esta vez el beso había sido casto y suave. Ambos rompieron lentamente el beso mientras que Chat volvió a decir.

– Te amo Marinette. Eres lo más preciado y valioso para este mundo. Mi mundo. Mi todo. Mi Marinette. Eres la razón por la que siempre despierto todas las mañanas con tan sólo ver tu sonrisa, tu rostro, todo de ti Marinette.

La palabras de Chat habían sido como un hermoso poema para Marinette, si ella siempre decía que está enamorada de él ahora más que nunca estaba flechada por él.

– Yo también te amo Chat. Y ahora más que nunca mi corazón te pertenece desde ahora en adelante sólo a ti.

El héroe sintió que en cualquier momento se desmallaría por tan hermosas palabras de su Princesa, acto seguido ambos sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda mis ladies y mis lords.

Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso detalle que les hice para ustedes.

Debo decirles que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido; estar reunida con mis familiares ha sido el regalo más hermoso que una chica pudiera tener. Me la pase super genial y me he divertido como nunca.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, y por supuesto también estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	21. DÍA 21

**Día 21. Civilian has a day with Chat Noir**

 **(Civil tiene un día con Chat Noir)**

Las vacaciones ya se acercaban y los alumnos del Colegio Françoise Dupont harían una excursión a la playa y hospedarse en algún hotel del lugar durante una semana.

Todos estaban tan emocionados por la noticia, pero había un pequeño detalle; el presupuesto del hospedaje del hotel, más el autobús que los llevaría a la playa, el buffet y otras variedades rebasaba más allá de lo que esperaban de lo contado.

Es por esa razón que todos los grupos y los clubes decidieron recaudar dinero para el viaje, el grupo de Marinette era de los únicos que no tenían ni la menor idea en que basarían para recaudar dinero.

– ¿Qué les parece un puesto de pastelillos? Marinette hace los mejores pastelillos podemos hacer eso. – comentó Juleka mientras que sus compañeros asentían ante la idea.

– El club de gastronomía hará eso Juleka. – dijo Marinette con desanimo.

– ¡Un stand de besos! – dijo Rose.

– El club de teatro ya lo eligió. – volvió a comentar la francesa-asiática.

– ¿Qué tal una venta de garaje? Eso serviría. – comentó Nino.

– Sería buena idea Nino pero alguien ya ganó ese puesto. – esta vez habló Adrien.

Todos comenzaron a dar sus ideas, otra vez como el inicio, pero de nada servía ambos estaban a punto a rendirse cuando Chloe explotó.

– ¡Ya cállense! ¡Si ustedes no tienen ni una menor idea de lo que harán para recaudar el dinero ya no hablen más del tema!

– ¿Y tú en vez de estarnos gritando Chloe por qué no pones de tu parte también? – espetó Marinette a la rubia.

– Tú eres la presidenta Dupain-Cheng para eso te eligieron esta bola de fracasados, excepto tu Adri-chu. – aquello hizo enfadar tanto a Adrien como para sus compañeros por la hipocresía de la rubia.

– Chloe eso fue grosero. – dijo Adrien sorprendiendo a su amiga de la infancia.

– ¿Cómo dices? ¿Por qué dices eso Adrien? – se hizo la humillada la rubia.

Antes de que el Agreste decidiera hablar Marinette interrumpió.

– Ya es suficiente. Tenemos que pensar que puesto debemos tener antes del viernes.

– Pues que sea rápido no quiero quedarme hasta tarde y perderme la cita de las 3:30 p.m. con mi estilista.

– ¡Ya sé que les parece un subasta de citas! – grito en ese momento Kim.

– ¿Una subasta de citas? – alzó una ceja Max.

– Explícate Kim. – dijo Marinette confundida.

– Miren la cosa es esta; el candidato o la candidata se le va a subastar al mejor postor, es decir el quien dé más dinero saldrá con él o con ella en una cita por un día entero. – explicó el Le Chien.

– Bah, esa es la propuesta más… – antes de que Chloe pudiera decir algo Alya la interrumpió.

– Impresionante Kim. Me gusta tu idea. ¿Qué dices Marinette? – ella se volteó a ver a su amiga quien puso una cara no tan convencida.

– No lo sé Alya, la propuesta de Kim si es interesante pero ¿Qué dirán los profesores y el director acerca de eso? Y aún más importante… ¿Quiénes van a hacer estos candidatos?

– Pues quienes más: ustedes chicas. – finalizó Kim.

– ¿QUÉ NOSOTRAS QUÉ? – exclamaron las chicas.

– ¡Óyeme pedazo de animal! ¡Quién te crees que eres como para hacernos de mercancía! – gritó furiosa Alix.

– En primer lugar es una idea bastante ingeniosa. Y segunda; porque todas ustedes nos debían uno, ya que yo recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos que recaudar fondos para el verano pasado, ustedes nos hicieron lavar a mí y a los chicos todos los autos que dejaron pendientes porque un akuma estaba haciendo gran alboroto en otra parte de la ciudad que nada que ver con el lugar donde estábamos. – todas las chicas se quedaron calladas al instante.

No fue que hasta en ese momento Marinette habló.

– Bien, pero primero que haremos es consultarlo con los directivos para saber si podemos hacer el puesto.

Cuando todo el grupo de Marinette fue a hablar con el director jamás se imaginaron que el hombre accedería a la petición de Kim, a la vez que el adulto le dio toda la razón al Le Chien cuando este contó su caso cuando sus compañeras los dejaron a él y a sus amigos solos con la pesada tarea de lavar coches.

El día en que se iba a hacer la recaudación de fondos había llegado, todos lo grados y clubes de la escuela habían levantado sus puestos; el grupo que iba a hacer la subasta de citas sería el que iba a cerrar con broche de oro el evento. Pasaron las horas y una vez que los alumnos del colegio habían terminado de vender o jugar en algunos de los puestos, el espectáculo que todos habían estado esperando había comenzado.

El grupo de Marinette comenzó con el sorteo cada una de las chicas que iba subiendo a la pequeña tarima; Kim junto con Max iban patrocinando a sus compañeras mientras que todos los alumnos del colegia competían por salir con algunas de ellas; claro que por supuesto para las parejas de las chicas como: Alya y Mylene, dedicaban a los chicos miradas asesinas y por supuesto ellos competían también por tener una cita con sus propias novias, los cuales aceptó Kim ya que había recibido una fuerte amenaza por parte de ambos chicos.

Y así fueron siguiendo hasta que llegó el turno de Marinette, ahí fue cuando se prendió la mecha para Adrien; ver a su novia participar y escuchar el número de dinero por conseguir una cita con ella le hacía hervir la sangre al Agreste. Rápidamente se fue a ocultarse para así poderse transformar, si había algo que debían aprender las personas acerca de los gatos eran que ellos son muy territoriales.

El número de venta iba aumentando y Marinette estaba más arrepentida que nerviosa, fue en ese momento cuando un chico de 3°B iba a dar 90 euros y que Kim estaba a punto de recibirlos, un grito familiar y coqueta hizo palpitar el corazón de la joven.

– ¡Yo doy 300 euros!

– ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó sorprendido Kim a través del micrófono.

Los sonidos de jadeos y expresiones sorpresivas se escucharon mientras que los jóvenes iban dejando pasar al inesperado invitado.

– ¡Chat Noir! – exclamó Kim.

– Ese soy yo. Yo doy 300 euros en efectivo por la hermosa señorita. – dijo de una manera bastante coqueta mientras sonreía gatunamente a la azabache cuando mostro un enorme y grueso rollo de dinero.

– ¡Vendida al héroe de París! – exclamó emocionado Kim.

– Eso no se vale.

– Él ni siquiera estudia aquí.

– No es un estudiante.

Y entre otras palabrerías más se hicieron de la vista gorda al alumno deportista.

Al momento de estar frente a frente de su novia; Chat Noir la cargo al estilo nupcial mientras que algunos alumnos grababan y/o tomaban fotografías del momento.

Marinette completamente apenada y roja como un tomate oculto su rostro tras sus manos mientras le decía con voz apenada y molesta a su novio.

– Eres un gato idiota.

– Pero soy tu gato idiota Princesa. – sonrió traviesamente el rubio.

Mientras que el héroe de Paris junto a su novia se escaparon de la vista de todos, las redes sociales ardían a todo lo que da cuando las imágenes y los videos de Chat Noir junto a Marinette aparecían a cada rato junto con el encabezado que decía: "CIVIL TIENE UNA CITA CON CHAT NOIR", "CITA AL ESTILO SUPERHÉROE", "LA CITA MARICHAT", "MARINETTE Y SU CITA CON CHAT NOIR", entre otras publicaciones más.

Chat Noir sabía de lo que había hecho estuvo mal, pero, jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Después todo siempre quiso tener una cita con su princesa a la luz del día y esta vez lo aprovecharía al máximo.


	22. DÍA 22

**Día 22. Real Marichat aka Mari and Plagg interactions**

 **(El verdadero Marichat alias Mari y Plagg interactuando)**

Adrien había perdido su transformación desde hacía unos 15 o 20 minutos en la habitación de Marinette, por suerte para ambos chicos la chica ella aún conservaba el antifaz que le había hecho a él desde aquel momento en que ella decidió verlo fuera de su traje de superhéroe por primera vez. El rubio no dejaba de observar algo celoso y con un ligero puchero hacia su novia y su kwami, quienes interactuaban amenamente sobre las recetas que se podían utilizar los quesos: la cual aquella conversación hacia que el felino quedará maravillado y con agua en la boca por las grandes ideas sobre las artes culinarias que decía Marinette.

– ¿Enserio se pueden preparar croquetas de queso? – la mirada de Plagg tuvo un brillo intenso de emoción.

– Sí. – rió Marinette mirando con ternura al pequeño felino.

– Cuéntame más, cuéntame más. Quiero saber que otro tipo de manjares se puede preparar con los quesos.

– Plagg, deja a Marinette en paz. – habló Chat Noir, con el antifaz puesto en su rostro, aunque su voz sonara tranquila se podía escuchar algo disfrazado en ella; envidia y celos.

– No me molesta en nada Chat. – dijo con inocencia la azabache mientras le dedicaba a su novio una dulce sonrisa.

– Pero Marinette…

– Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la chica _"Chat Noir"_. – dijo con burla Plagg el nombre alter-ego de su portador. – No le importa nada en lo absoluto.

– Pequeña bola de pelos. – refunfuño celosamente el rubio.

– ¿Chat te encuentras bien?

– Tranquila Mari él sólo está celoso. Es más déjame confesarte que muchos de mis portadores siempre han estado celosos de mí. – esto dejo bastante sorprendidos a ambos portadores.

– ¿Chat Noir? ¿Celoso de ti? – preguntó asombrada la azabache.

– Así es. – afirmó Plagg.

– Yo no estoy celoso de ti Plagg. – habló el héroe mientras que Plagg aun esbozaba gatunamente su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿A no? ¿Entonces no te importa saber que Marinette y yo somos el verdadero "Marichat"?

– ¿El verdadero Marichat? – rió sorprendida Marinette mientras tanto su novio digamos que él no se lo tomo muy de broma que digamos.

– Por si no sabías Marinette, yo siempre he sido el Chat Noir original antes que todos mis portadores; eso quiere decir que si no fuera por mi Chat Noir jamás existiría. – explicó el kwami negro.

– Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que Chat Noir tiene un rival. – dijo divertida Marinette mientras miraba a su novio con una mirada y sonrisa burlona, entre tanto el mencionado ardía en celos.

– ¿Cuál de los dos Chat Noir es el rival Purrrincesa? – le siguió la corriente el gatito burlón.

– ¡Oye yo soy el único quien puede llamar Purrrincesa a mi Purrrincesa gato copión! – exclamó Chat Noir.

– Pero yo soy el Chat Noir original, tú solo eres del montón. – se burló de su portador.

– ¡No! ¡Ella es mi Purrrincesa! ¡Búscate la tuya! – en ese momento el héroe se abalanzó hacia su novia hasta abrazarla y alejarla de su kwami.

– Niño chillón. – lo insultó a la vez que le enseñó la lengua. – Yo mejor me voy, después de esta discusión con este chilletas me dio un hambre que me voy a comer un delicioso camembert.

Al momento que Plagg se fue, Marinette vio fijamente a su novio quien aún tenía una mirada celosa.

– Chat. – lo llamó con un tono llamativo.

– ¿Qué? Ese gato comenzó primero.

La azabache dio un largo suspiro mientras ladeaba su cabeza en forma negativa, una sonrisa decoró sus labios y con una de sus manos acarició los dorados cabellos de su amado.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo gatito?

– Admitir que nosotros somos el único y verdadero Marichat y no de ese gato latoso. – hizo un puchero Chat Noir.

Marinette rió y beso la mejilla de su novio mientras que él sonreía gatunamente feliz.

– ¡Eso ni en un millón de años pasará! – gritó Plagg desde un pequeño rincón escondido. – ¡Marinette y yo somos el verdadero Marichat!

– ¡Lo voy a matar! – los celos del rubio se activaron mientras comenzaba a buscar a su kwami para darle una tremenda tunda.


	23. DÍA 23

**Día 23. Actual cat Chat Noir**

 **(Gato actual Chat Noir)**

Se le podía ver a Marinette corriendo por todas las calles de París gritando de una manera desesperada y angustiada el nombre de su novio. ¿Por qué razón? Simple, hacia unos minutos atrás el héroe de París había sido atacado por un akuma el cual lo había convertido en un gato de verdad; nadie se hubiera imaginado que el akumatizado sería un infante con el poder de convertir las cosas o personas en los cuentos de hadas y para acabarla Chat Noir fue convertido en un felino por la referencia al famoso cuento infantil "El Príncipe Sapo". Marinette sabía perfectamente que para romper el hechizo sólo se bastaba con un beso de amor.

– ¡Chat Noir! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Ven gatito, gatito, gatito! – lo llamó varias veces pero él no se encontraba por ningún lado, corría calle por calle pero no había rastros de ese gato. – Chat Noir, ¿Dónde estás?

Aunque el cansancio ya la estaba venciendo la determinación por buscar al héroe de París le impedía detenerse, no supo por cuánto tiempo había estado buscándolo; lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su novio.

Se la paso así toda la tarde hasta caer la noche, pero lo que Marinette no contaba es que esa noche había una densa neblina la cual hizo complicar más su búsqueda.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica al no encontrar a su adorado minino por ninguna parte de la ciudad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos amenazando con salir de ellas.

Al caminar derecho a su hogar, ella temió de perderlo la oscura soledad de la ciudad.

Le había fallado. Le fallado a Chat Noir. Aun cuando ella purificó aquel akuma y la ciudad entera, él sigue siendo un gato de verdad. No podía perderlo y no quería hacerlo, ni mucho menos ahora que él ya había formado una parte de su vida y amorosa también.

Perder a Chat Noir sería como caer en un abismo de oscuridad y desesperanza.

Marinette caminaba a paso lento que a su vez arrastraba sus pies con desgano, no fue hasta en ese entonces cuando escuchó algo; un leve maullido que se encontraba un tanto cerca de ella.

El corazón de la chica palpito con ganas pero no quería ilusionarse hasta asegurarse que ese maullido fuera de _él_ , de su Chat Noir, rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía aquellos maullidos; cuando ella se detuvo en un pequeño callejón una sonrisa amplia junto a una mirada de alivio y esperanza se notó en su rostro al encontrar lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

– Oh Chat, te he encontrado. – con sumo cuidado ella se dirigió hacia su felino, ella notó como Chat se encontraba confundido y asustado por la situación en la que estaba pasando. – Hola gatito. Parece que tuviste problemas en este estado, ¿No es así?

El lastimoso maullido se escuchó de nuevo, la mirada felina de Chat Noir lo decía todo; suplicas y consuelo fueron lo que transmitió él hacia la azabache.

La niebla que los rodeaba a ambos era cada vez más densa, Marinette se puso en cuclillas quedando frente a frente del gato negro.

– Muy pronto la lluvia caerá. Te llevaré a casa Chat, ahí estarás más seco y cálido. Vas a estar a salvo, te lo prometo, gatito.

Con mucho cuidado Marinette dirigió su mano cerca de él, Chat Noir ni rápido ni lento colocó su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano de su novia; un ronroneó se dejó escuchar por parte de él. El héroe de París jamás dudaría nada de Marinette, después de todo ella era su pareja y sabía perfectamente que ella jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie ni mucho menos a un desafortunado gatito callejero como él.

La Dupain-Cheng sonrió mientras cargaba con sumo cuidado al héroe gatuno entre sus brazos, acurrucando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba amorosa y cariñosamente; Chat Noir se dejó acariciar mientras era consentido por los mimo que le daba su novia, al estar acurrucado en el pecho de ella el felino aprovechó en respirar el dulce aroma a flores y pan recién horneado que emanaba en la blusa de Marinette. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirlo hasta segundos después quedarse dormido en los brazos de su novia.

Marinette había llegado con tiempo a su hogar antes de que comenzara el aguacero, aun en brazos llevo a su novio a su recamara; él aún se encontraba dormido tranquilamente cosa que le cautivo y a su vez le robo una sonrisa a la francesa-asiática.

Dejó a Chat sobre su cama cuidadosamente de no despertarlo, y con sigilo ella se dirigió al baño donde había tomado una tibia ducha, ella libero toda su angustia y alivio con lágrimas que se confundían con el agua de la regadera; hasta cabe decir que tuvo que reprimir sus sollozos para que estos no fueran escuchados por sus padres o en especial por Chat. Tenía que romper ese hechizo pero ya, no podía perder más tiempo sin su novio.

Después de terminar su ducha se vistió en sus pijamas, para sorpresa de ella justo cuando abrió la puerta ahí mismo se encontraba él, esperándola sentado tranquilamente mientras su mirada le transmitía preocupación y curiosidad.

– Chat, ¿Qué haces aquí gatito? Pudiste haberte herido desde esa altura. – ella se incoó y cogió a su novio nuevamente entre sus manos.

Ella acarició el suave y brilloso pelaje negro del felino mientras que él acurrucó su cabeza entre la mandíbula y el cuello de su novia.

Marinette se dirigió a su cama, colocó de nuevo a Chat sobre ésta mientras que ella retiraba las sabanas y la colcha para acomodarse dentro de la cama; una vez dentro de ésta Chat Noir se acomodó encima de ella mirando a su novia fijamente con la espera de algo.

– Bien, si mal no recuerdo del cuento es que hay dos cosas que hablan de él. – ella miró al felino y observó en su mirar esmeralda un brillo de esperanza y emoción. – Bueno, la primer es que no voy a lanzarte contra la pared, y la segunda es que el siempre funciona. ¿No es así?

Un suave maullido fue lo que se escuchó de Chat, al parecer él estaba de acuerdo con lo que le dijo la chica.

Ella le sonrió mientras lo acercaba hacia a ella, sus narices se encontraron mientras se rozaban una de la otra. En verdad ella se sentía ansiosa pero a la vez un poco incomoda por la situación, besar a tu novio que fue transformado en gato se vería gracioso; en especial porque él siempre tiene un sentido del humor que tocaría hasta lo más alto de la torre Eiffel o más. Pero eso no le importaba a Marinette, lo único que le importaba era que su gatito volviera a la normalidad.

– Sea lo que pase después de esto Chat, recuerda que te amo y que siempre lo haré. – ella juró ante un susurro antes de sellar sus labios contra los de él.

Su corazón latió frenéticamente contra su pecho mientras sentía un suave cosquilleo en la parte baja de su rostro debido al suave pelaje y los largos bigotes de su amado. Poco a poco Marinette fue rompiendo el beso fue en ese momento cuando un leve maullido se escuchó haciendo que ella abriera rápidamente sus ojos y encontrar a Chat Noir que seguía siendo un gato negro.

Nuevamente las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la esperanza de volver a ver su felino a la normalidad se rompió; ella acurrucó a Chat Noir contra su pecho mientras le decía con voz rota un "lo siento", no quería romper ningún contacto con él.

Ellos permanecieron así toda la noche, acurrucados, mientras que ella se rehusaba con dejarlo solo en ese estado. Marinette no quería perderlo y se rehusaba en considerar la posibilidad de que ella pudiera hacerlo volver a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol habían tocado el rostro de la joven; la azabache con algo de pereza abrió sus ojos que al momento de hacerlo ella casi se caía de la cama de la enrome sorpresa cuando se encontró con él. Con su Chat Noir de vuelta a la normalidad mientras que él le sonreía gatunamente. Ella jadeo de la sorpresa que apenas podía hablar.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida.

– Bueno, al parecer mi linda bichito, que mi kwami necesitaba a su verdadero amor, también, para romper el hechizo del akuma. – el héroe la jaló hacia a él aferradamente, al parecer aquello no pareció hacerla reaccionar debido que aún se encontraba fuera de sí. – Sabes Princesa, estoy tan feliz de que me ames por como soy, al igual que yo a ti. No sabes de cuanto lo hago. Y siendo Ladybug es un combo, pero nunca dude de mis sentimientos por ti; Marinette. La única y verdadera Marinette.

Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules pero esta vez eran de la felicidad. Ni tan rápida ni tan lenta ella sello una vez más a los labios de su novio; no además había conseguido a su gatito de vuelta sino que también él la acepaba por ser como es; como Ladybug y más sobretodo como Marinette, y eso sería algo que ambos jamás olvidarían y que siempre conservarían por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Sólo quería avisarles que publicaré los capítulos que no he publicado de esta semana para el día de hoy.

Lamento las molestias pero la razon por mi falta de publicación es que ya estoy comenzando a trabajar y salgo hasta muy tarde de mi nuevo empleo, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	24. DÍA 24

**Día 24. Hanahaki Disease**

 **(Enfermedad de Hanahaki)**

 **N/A: Este es como un Universo Alterno no tiene nada que ver con los otros drabbles que he estado escribiendo.**

Adrien había estado enfermo antes, pero él jamás experimentaría una enfermedad extraña y única como en este caso; pétalos de flores salían de su boca. El golpe que había recibido del akuma produjo este efecto más bien en su alter ego que en su forma civil. Mientras que él trataba de regresar a la pelea, más pétalos salían de su orificio bucal, haciéndolo forzar en buscar un lugar más seguro. Mientras tanto, el suplicaba que Ladybug pudiera manejar al akuma por sí misma.

Quería estar a su lado, pelear a su lado; enserio que lo quería pero el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez que el vomitaba aquellos pétalos. Él la observaba desde lo lejos. La vio balancearse por los aires y esquivando con agilidad los ataques de aquel akuma. Sonrió aliviadamente cuando ella aterrizó en el suelo mientras le había quitado el objeto del akumatizado que tenía colgado alrededor de su cuello. Ladybug rompió el objeto y de éste salió la mariposa. Rápidamente ella atrapó a la mariposa con su yo-yo y la purifico, al igual que con toda la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Chat Noir estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite con el único fin de felicitarla, pero en ese momento el comenzó a toser mientras que los pétalos salían de nuevo de su boca. Preocupado, él se escabullo del callejón donde se había ocultado y se des-transformó volviendo a su forma civil.

– Plagg, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué la purificación de Ladybug no funcionó? – preguntó confundido y preocupado.

El pequeño dios lo observó por unos momentos antes de que él le respondiera.

– No lo sé, pero necesitas arreglar esto y rápido chico.

– ¿Cómo lo arreglo? ¿Qué pasa?

– Es la Enfermedad de Hanahaki. Esto seguirá siendo fatal si no haces algo.

Adrien sacó su celular de su bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar cualquier información que pudiese encontrar de esa enfermedad, su ceño se frunció al leer los síntomas y el tratamiento de aquella dicha enfermedad.

– ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a Ladybug? Dudo mucho que ella siga transformada.

– ¿Estás seguro de que ella es la única a quien amas chico? ¿Qué hay de la chica de tu clase?

– Ella es solo una amiga, Plagg. Una gran amiga, pero ella parece no estar interesada en mí.

Plagg hizo un indecente sonido hacia a él, frunció el ceño hacia a Adrien como si él nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto antes. Se dirigió hacia el bolsillo de la camiseta de su portador y le susurro.

– Eres tan obvio chico. No puedo mirarte ahora.

Adrien corrió por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a la escuela. Siempre tenía que detenerse en muchas ocasiones debido a que sus síntomas le causaban que le saliera más y más pétalos, tosía mientras que éstos salían de su sistema.

– Plagg… ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas ayudarme a desaparecer esto?

El kwami asomó su cabeza desde el bolsillo y suspiro.

– Puedo tratar, pero necesitare mucho queso por esto.

– Trato hecho. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. – con eso último, Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir otra vez.

Comenzó a saltar sobre los edificios a toda prisa con llegar a la escuela, con la esperanza de alcanzar a ver a Ladybug antes de que ella desapareciera.

Casi lo lograba cuando al algo capto su atención; una silueta bastante familiar corría rápido desde la escuela hasta la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Cambiando su curso, Chat Noir aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette segundos después y espero por ella a que entrara a su habitación. Él tocó en la puerta del tragaluz y al escuchar como quitaban el seguro; de ésta salió ella con su tierna mirada que mostraba curiosidad. Chat Noir suplicaba a los cielos que ella no se enojara con él debido a que él había hecho un total desastre en el balcón mientras que unos pocos pétalos escaparon a pesar de los esfuerzos de Plagg. Le debía a su kwami demasiado queso por lo que hizo por él.

Marinette abrió por completo la tapa del tragaluz, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la expresión afligida de su compañero. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero en vez de palabras flores salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

– Oh no. No a ti. Oh, Princesa, lo siento tanto. – Chat Noir sintió como su corazón se detuvo al ver a su compañera en el mismo estado.

El héroe la jaló hacia a él hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, la abrazó tan fuerte y deseo con todas sus fuerzas de poder cargar la enfermedad de ella.

– Lo busque, pero no estoy segura que haya esperanzas para esto. – las palabras que ella decía eran profundas y dolorosas, hiriéndolo más a él de lo que podía imaginar.

– No digas eso. Buscaremos la forma. Dime acerca de tu amor no correspondido. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Ella ladeó negativamente la cabeza a través de su hombro. Sus palabras permanecieron amortiguadoras mientras hablaba en el pecho de su compañero.

– No lo hay. Él ni siquiera sabe que existo más que una amiga.

– Oye, eso no puede ser tan malo. Estoy seguro que estás equivocada. Cualquier chico estaría orgulloso de llamarte su novia. Yo sé que lo haría, Mari.

Ella alzó su vista para mirarlo maravillada por varios momentos.

El héroe sintió su mundo lento mientras la mirada de Marinette no dejaba de observarlo, buscando algo que él ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender. Él sólo podía esperar que ella no estuviera decepcionada con lo que encontraría en él.

– Gracias Chat. Eres un buen chico, ¿Sabías eso?

Chat Noir se sonrojo ante sus palabras mientras que una sonrisa decoró su rostro.

– Sí no estuviera tan clavado por este muchacho de mi escuela, probablemente me enamoraría de ti. No estoy tan segura si estoy enamorada de ti.

– Mari. – el felino susurró su nombre como si ella fuera un enorme descubrimiento en el mundo. Él quería en serio con besarla, pero no tenía ningún derecho. Él continuó jalándola cerca de él y abrazándola fuertemente, deseando de lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien. – Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti también.

Ella apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura del héroe antes de alejarse. Una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios mientras lo miraba, diciéndole.

– Eso no nos ayudara lo suficiente, ¿No es así?

– Creo que no. – él se alejó de ella. Necesitaba agarrar algo antes de abordar su actual problema. Con su sonrisa más burlona que pudo reunir, le preguntó. – Así que, ¿Quién es el chico, Princesa?

Marinette suspiro mientras lo dejaba pasar a su habitación, ahí mismo ella le mostró en su pared las imágenes de Adrien cuando habían terminado en el piso principal.

– Helo aquí. Mi gran secreto no-tan-secreto.

Chat miró las imágenes de sí mismo con asombro. Tal vez Plagg tenía un punto a favor sobre su inconsciencia. El rubio jamás creería en un millón de años que a Marinette le gustaba como Adrien. Tal vez su situación no era tan desesperada después de todo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hará el gran Chat Noir ayudarme con el corazón de Adrien Agreste? – él se giró para verla y le dedicó una suave y tierna sonrisa.

– Fácil. Cierra tus ojos, Princesa.

Ella obedeció a lo que le dijo, se sobresaltó un poco cuando una luz verde fosforescente atravesó sus parpados. Ella emitió un suave quejido cuando unas manos desnudas gentilmente la jalaron más cerca hacia su calor.

– Abre tus ojos, Princesa. – susurró gentilmente a la chica.

Ella dudo, pero pronto obedeció a lo que Chat Noir le pidió. Cuando vio a Adrien parado frente a ella, ella lucho por no soltar un chillido mientras lo miraba horrorizada.

– ¿Mari estás bien? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

Adrien sostuvo los hombros de ella zarandeándola un poco, pero ella retiró las manos de él sobre de ella y se alejó de él. El chico sintió como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada en el rostro, sintiendo inmediatamente el rechazo. Ignorando los pétalos que escapaban de sus labios, él comenzó a dirigirse hacia el balcón, con la única intención de retirarse de ahí y no incomodar a la chica.

De pronto una mano se encontraba sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo en ese instante.

Cuando Adrien se giró a verla, él no estaba preparado cuando ella se abalanzó sobre de él, ocasionando que ambos cayeran para atrás y que él se golpeara con el escritorio en su cadera. Él gruñó por el impacto pero él seguía sosteniéndola fuertemente, protegiéndola mientras él recibía el último impacto del suelo golpeando así su espalda y su cabeza.

– Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – Marinette se inclinó rápidamente mientras se disculpaba apenada.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y lo revisó por las posibles lesiones que tuviera por su caída. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ella sonrió cálidamente y le susurró.

– No estoy decepcionada o molesta de ti, Adrien. Sólo estoy sorprendida, es todo. Es más, casi deseé haberlo sabido antes. Te amo Adrien Chat Noir Agreste.

Adrien sonrió radiantemente mientras se daba cuenta de lo más liviano que se sentía su corazón ante sus palabras. La habitación pareció alegrarse incluso cuando los pétalos disminuyeron lentamente para ambos.

– Yo también te amo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Ella se inclinó y sello sus labios contra los de Adrien.


	25. DÍA 25

**Día 25. Chat Noir merch**

 **(Mercancía de Chat Noir)**

Marinette se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos toques a su nueva creación que había trabajado hace una semana atrás. Quería terminar su nuevo proyecto antes de irse a acostar. Mientras completaba la pequeña pata, ella no podía evitar de sonreír haciendo que su rostro se le iluminara por su trabajo.

Un golpe suave se escuchó tras el cristal de la ventana de su habitación, desvió su vista hasta encontrarse con ciertos ojos esmeraldas que estos mostraban alegría.

– Está abierto. – avisó ella.

La cabeza de Chat se asomó primero antes de que el resto de su cuerpo también lo hiciera mientras entraba por el tragaluz.

– ¿Deseas algo de ayuda, Mari?

– No de todo gatito. Ya casi termino con esto. – ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras él terminaba de descender hasta su habitación y acercarse hacia a ella.

Marinette lo sintió acomodarse en el chaise-longue detrás de su silla aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para molestarla. Chat Noir sabía muy bien que él debía guardar silencio y respetar el horario de trabajo de su Princesa; esa era una regla de oro que debía siempre respetar cada vez que él la visitaba. Y por supuesto eso lo disfrutaba, hasta cabe decir que siempre se le escapaba una sonrisa al ver el rostro tranquilo y sereno reflejado en la chica. Y eso que él y ella eran novios.

Pocos minutos habían pasado antes de que se levantara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Terminado. – dijo con orgullo.

Chat Noir la miró y vio su triunfante sonrisa. Él sonrió graciosamente mientras le preguntaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que tenía a mi Princesa tan enfocada esta tarde?

Marinette se sonrojo mientras ella se debatía con mostrarle lo que hacía, esperanzada que a él no le importara la idea sobre su trabajo. Con sus manos temblorosas, ella se giró para tomar su nueva creación así para que él pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Ella descubrió que no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras esperaba su criterio.

– ¿Es eso un collar de Chat Noir? – preguntó incrédulo.

Ella se sobresaltó mientras realizaba que tan cerca se encontraba él sin siquiera escucharlo. Sus manos tocaron las suyas mientras tocaba la tela

– Sí. Decidí en crear una línea de mercancía basada en tu traje. – confesó ella a su novio mientras las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un sonrojo intenso.

Los ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron con los ojos azules de su novia, tratando de leer algo en ellos.

El corazón de Marinette no dejaba de palpitarle con ganas, ella sabía muy bien a lo que su novio estaba haciendo; y eso siempre la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

– ¿Hay más de estos? – aquella pregunta la sorprendió. La azabache asintió y se giró para enseñarle a su novio más de sus otros productos que ella lentamente hacia para su tienda en línea para hombre y mujer.

La pequeña caja donde guardaba todo los productos tenía una combinación de estuches de lápices en forma de bastones, llaveros con el rostro de Chat, llaveras de botas negras y más.

– Estoy impurrresionado. Eres una Princesa muy inteligente y talentosa. Y estoy de feliz de lo que seas.

– Chat, no me hagas arrepentirme de esta decisión con tus juegos de palabras, gatito. – ella rodo sus ojos pero no dejaba de sonreír, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella siempre le gustaba escuchar por parte de su novio aquellos chistes malos de gatos.

Chat se sentó en el borde del escritorio y jalo gentilmente a su novia hasta abrazarla alrededor de su cintura. Le quitó la caja de aquella mercancía mientras la dejaba sobre el mueble, dirigió su mirada con la de ella mientras miraba fijamente; perdiéndose en ese color como el mar que lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Con su mano enguantada acarició y jugó con algunos de los mechones de ella, no dejaba de sonreírle mientras que ella agachó su mirada y con el rostro sonrojado.

– ¿Qué produjo esta inspiración Mari?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él por un breve momento mientras que el sonrojo se intensifico por todo su rostro.

Cuando Marinette finalmente habló, sus palabras se clavaron directamente en el corazón de su novio haciendo que se preguntara qué tan asombrosa seguía siendo su hermosa novia.

– Bueno, todo comenzó cuando vi que otra línea de moda de Ladybug estaba promocionando sus productos hace unos meses, pero lamentablemente, nada mencionó sobre ti. También eso siempre sucede, y la verdad es que me cansé de esto, de que Ladybug; es decir mi otro yo; obtenga toda la gloria cuando eres su compañero, ¿Sabes? Las personas también deberían disfrutar de cosas hechas que se basen en ti. Así que… pensé que yo también haría una línea de productos por mi cuenta.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con su cascabel, entre tanto Chat Noir suspiro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

– No tenías que hacer eso. Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas crean que sólo sea un asistente para Ladybug, Mari. Yo tomó los golpes y Ladybug salva a todos. Así es como se trabaja para nosotros yacía unos pocos años ahora. – ahora era él quien había bajado la mirada mientras hablaba, sabiendo de lo que él decía no era cierto.

Le encantaba lo que Marinette quería hacer, pero no sabía cuánto ganaría ella con sus productos basados en él. No quería que su Princesa desperdiciara su tiempo en tales esfuerzos cuando tenía tanto talento para hacer grandes cosas.

– ¿Pero qué dices gato estúpido? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? En vez de alegrarte por esto, todo es lo contrario. Ya he vendido varios productos en mi sitio web, Chat. No eres ningún asistente para mí o para ninguno de ellos, mi amor. Y al ser Ladybug jamás pensaría de esa manera. En efecto, creo que te golpearía ahora mismo en tu trasero por decir cosas desagradables de ti mismo. – ella tomó con firmeza el rostro de su novio mientras lo miraba con seriedad y autoridad, su corazón latía de la furia.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se volvió genuina mientras observaba su vehemencia y firme postura sobre su posición dentro del dúo de superhéroes.

– Me disculpo por eso, Princesa. – él retiró con suavidad la mano de ella mientras le plantó un beso en su dorso, retiró sus labios de la mano y después los selló junto con los de ella. Plantándole un dulce y casto beso. Se retiró de su novia y le dijo con una voz suave y cariñosa. – Eres increíble Mari. ¿Sabías eso? Es por eso que te adoro y te amo a la vez. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y estar siempre ahí cuando más lo necesito. Sin ti estaría perdido.

– De nada, gatito. – ella beso de pico los labios de su novio, robándole a él alegres sonrisas. – Ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ver películas o jugar videojuegos?

– Es tu elección, mi Lady.


	26. DÍA 26

**Día 26. Midnight serenades**

 **(Medianoche de serenatas)**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad del amor, mientras que todos los parisinos dormían plácidamente en sus camas; en la residencia Dupain-Cheng se encontraba despierta Marinette, ella estaba vestida con ropa para la ocasión; consistía sólo en un elegante vestido negro de encaje que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, su cabello lo traía suelto y ondulado adornado con un listón delgado color verde fosforescente.

Marinette revisó la hora en su celular faltaban 2 minutos para la medianoche y también para que Chat Noir llegará para recogerla.

El héroe de París le había avisado mediante por un mensaje de WhatsApp que le tenía preparado una sorpresa especial y que nunca olvidaría.

La chica se preparó para salir a su balcón y a esperar a su novio. La brisa de la noche parisina era fresca y agradable que ella no necesitaría ningún abrigo para cubrirla. Se dirigió hacia su balcón y admiró la hermosa vista; no bastó ningún minuto cuando Chat Noir hizo su aparición.

El héroe casi se le sale el corazón y el aliento al ver la elegante belleza de su novia, su hermosura opacaba toda París.

– Wow, ¿Es mi imaginación o estoy viendo a una hermosa diosa frente de mí? – alagó Chat Noir la belleza de su novia robándole de ella una risa divertida a la vez de una tierna mirada. – Luces hermosa Marinette.

– Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada mal Chat.

Chat Noir sólo tenía arreglado su cabello a la vez que un poco de colonia se había puesto.

– ¿Estás lista Princesa?

– Sí.

El Portador del Gato cargó al estilo nupcial a su novia mientras le dijo.

– Sostente fuerte.

Marinette lo hizo mientras acurrucó su rostro en el pecho de su novio, la brisa golpeaba gentilmente los rostros de ambos chicos cuando Chat saltaba de tejado tras tejado.

– Cierra los ojos Princesa. – informó con tiempo el rubio.

Ella obedeció lo que le dijo su novio, cerró sus ojos mientras que él seguía saltando por los tejados. No fue hasta que unos minutos después sus saltos se detuvieron. Chat Noir la colocó en el suelo y justo cuando ella iba a abrir sus ojos él la detuvo.

– Yo te diré cuando abrirlos, por el momento mantén tus ojos.

Las mejillas de Marinette ardieron como fuego después de sentir el cálido aliento de su novio golpear suavemente su oreja.

Tomó la mano de ella y gentilmente la jalo haciendo que ella lo siguiera. Debido a que Marinette mantenía sus ojos cerrados su instinto de inseguridad comenzó a acecharla, temía de tropezar con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino y hacer un ridículo frente a su novio, ella se aferró al agarre de Chat Noir. El héroe supo en ese momento lo que pasaba con su novia así que él hizo apretar un poco el agarre de ella transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza. En ese momento los sentidos de Marinette se agudizaron después de sentir la seguridad que le había transmitido el rubio.

Ella escuchó los sonidos de su andar. No parecían pesado, así que el material del suelo no era de madera o de concreto por el que pasaban; tal vez era una alfombra, ¿Quizás? Un ligero cosquilleo golpeo ligeramente la mejilla de la chica no parecía como una brisa natural, por lo que deben estar en un lugar cerrado y con aire acondicionado. La azabache escuchó el sonido de las puertas pesadas emitir un rechinido al igual que un fuerte eco cuando se cerraron tras de ellos. Podían sentir el lugar descender por el que pasaban. Finalmente, Chat colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y detenerla, por lo que ella se quedó en esa posición.

– Ya puedes abrir tus ojos, Marinette. – avisó el héroe.

Cuando sus ojos azulinos se abrieron, la primera reacción que hizo Marinette fue un jadeo de sorpresa. La chica contemplo lo que la rodeaba, maravillada por el paisaje. Definitivamente era una sala de conciertos. Y no sólo una de conciertos cualquiera; no señor, esa sala sólo era usada por la gente más importante o adinerada para disfrutar de una deliciosa champagne y escuchar los más grandes talentos de artistas famosos. Las largas y grandes columnas tenían un estilo arquitectónico romano, al igual que las paredes. Los asientos eran de terciopelo rojo y parecían muy lujosos. Ella hasta casi temía en poner una mano sobre ellos. La luz de la luna se infiltraba desde el tragaluz sobre de ella, intricados diseños grabados en el cristal. Chat tuvo que detenerla a solo unos metros del escenario principal, que estaba hermosamente pulido. Encima del escenario había un piano de cola negro, elegante y recién limpio.

– Chat… – la azabache susurró suavemente, miró a su heroico novio quien había roto su transformación.

El sonrojo de la chica se intensifico cuando lo vio vestido en un traje elegante de fiesta y usando una máscara negra que cubría esa única parte de su rostro. El chico camino hacia el enorme piano y se sentó en la banca con elegancia. Dio unas palmaditas en el lugar vacío junto a un lado de él, Marinette sólo se limitó en asentir y a dirigirse hacia el escenario donde cuidadosamente subió los escalones y finalmente irse a sentarse a un lado de su gatito.

– Luces apuesto con ese traje. – dijo ella.

– Gracias. Al principio no iba a usar esto pero luego recordé que esta es tu noche. Y quise que fuera especial tanto para ti como para mí. – confesó Chat Noir mientras que un sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas. – Quiero que esta noche sea una de esas muchas inmemorables para ti Marinette.

– Chat…

Marinette quería llorar en ese momento. Ese hermoso detalle que le dedicaba su novio era más que suficiente como enamorarse más de él. Rayos, ni siquiera ella misma se hubiera imaginado en tener novio hasta ahora. Aunque claro, ella sabía que algún día lo tendría pero siempre pensaba que era otro tipo de sueño de colegiala. Ella había fantaseado con Adrien desde hacía algún tiempo, planeando su boda y una vida en familia, e incluso hasta ella siempre planeaba sus citas con el modelo por si algún día se le diera su ocasión de salir con él. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Chat Noir apareció en su vida y cambio por completo su corazón y su vida, le había costado mucho en aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el felino pero gracias a sus detalles finalmente cedió al amor con el héroe de París, y ahora mismo ella se encontraba justo al lado de él.

El sonido de unas pocas teclas comenzaron a tocarse sacando a Marinette de sus pensamientos para luego mirar a Chat, quien se encontraba sonriendo afectuosamente hacia a ella.

– Quiero tocarte algo para ti. – confesó él. – No tengo una voz profesional para cantar, pero he estado practicando.

Tomó un gran respiro y dejó que la música fluyera.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_ _  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

La mirada de Marinette se dilato mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción. Ella conocía esa canción. Ella sólo lo había escuchado en algunas ocasiones, pero las emociones de la letra siempre la ayudaban a recordar. Sin poder contenerse, ella abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar.

 _Darling I will be loving you till we're seventy_ _  
And baby my heart could still feel as hard at twenty three  
And I'm thinking about how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just want to tell you I am_

Los dos abrieron sus ojos y Chat observó a Marinette junto a sonrisa serena. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos azulinos desprendían una calidez y afecto que le dedicaba hacia su novio. La azabache se deslizó más cerca de él, haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran. Ella se acurrucó contra él, y el héroe de París colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Se inclinaron y se encontraron a mitad de camino cuando sus labios se tocaron. Chat envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia y deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros. Cuando retrocedieron, sus frentes se tocaron, sus ojos nadaban de amor mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

– Me encanta besarte. – susurró Marinette.

– A mí también. – respondió de la misma que su novia.

Chat Noir se inclinó hacia a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Ella correspondió al beso en menos de un instante. Sus dedos buscaron y se enredaron entre los dorados mechones de su novio. Ellos permanecieron en los brazos del otro, besándose a los momentos de distancia. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a separarse y quedarse en su pequeño mundo para siempre. Desafortunadamente, necesitaban algo llamado oxígeno. Se separaron jadeando pesadamente.

– Tengo otra canción más que dedicarte Marinette. – aviso Chat, volviendo otra vez al piano.

Marinette sonrió feliz e inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Él sonrió tiernamente y volvió a prestar atención al piano. Sus dedos desnudos tocaron cada tecla y la azabache sintió la melodía de la canción era extremadamente familiar, pero ella aun no recordaba de dónde. Ella sólo se limitó a prestar atención a la canción.

 _Your hand fits in mine_

 _Like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this in mind_

 _It was meant to be_

 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me_

La chica no podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba a su novio dedicándole esa canción, cada vez que ella miraba a Chat y él la miraba a ella podía ver en su mirada esmeralda calidez y afecto hacia a ella.

 _I know you've never loved_

 _The crinkles by your eyes_

 _When you smile_

 _You've never loved_

 _Your stomach or your thighs_

 _The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

 _But I'll love them endlessly_

– Hermoso. – alagó Marinette el detalle de su novio, la música que le dedicaba hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

– Sí, lo eres. – replicó Chat Noir, causando en su novia jadeara de la sorpresa y se sonrojara.

Él en cambio se rió, besó la frente de la chica y volvió a tocar sin ninguna canción particular en su mente. Sólo eran ellos dos, rodeados de elegantes y hermosas melodías.


	27. DÍA 27

**Día 27. Sin**

 **(Pecado)**

Chat Noir no dejaba de observarla, sus ojos empezaron a escanear cada esbelta curva de su cuerpo. La tentación le carcomía el alma por solo querer tocarla, pero no como de aquellas ocasiones de toques castos sino más bien impuros y lujuriosos.

Su cuerpo le ardía a horrores y ni como hablar de esa molesta sensación que comenzó a sentir en su entrepierna. Y ni como hablar del clima de esa noche; eran un horrible calor que hasta le sofocaba y le impedía casi respirar.

Con algo de sigilo entró a la habitación de la joven, la ventana no traía el seguro puesto y él no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento sí feliz o disgustado por el pequeño error que cometió ella al no asegurar su ventana.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien que no fuera él entraría a la habitación de la azabache?

Aquello le hizo hervir su sangre mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula.

Rápidamente y silencioso se dirigió a la cama de la chica, ahí la pudo observar bien de cerca y admirar más su belleza descubierta. Ella traía puesto una blusa delgada de tirantes delgados y unos shorts cortos que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y lo peor de los casos es que ese conjunto se basa en él, como Chat Noir, se maldijo en ese momento el héroe de París puesto a que aquella blusa le revelaba más piel de aquel plano abdomen.

Relamió sus labios mientras sentía sus pupilas agrandarse de deseo y lujuria.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su conciencia le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera pero sus impulsos y aquel oscuro deseo detrás de su cabeza le decía que lo hiciera; que ella debía de ser suya. Suya y de nadie de más.

El deseo y la lujuria lo cegaron por completo, y acto seguido la beso salvajemente contra sus labios haciendo que la azabache abriera los ojos asustada.

El corazón de ambos latieron al unísono pero eran diferentes tipos de latidos; los de él era de excitación mientras que los de ella era de espanto y sobre saltación.

El miedo y el pánico se combinaron en la chica; y rápidamente ella lo empujo antes de que él introdujera una mano por debajo de su blusa.

Cuando Marinette alejo de manera brusca al muchacho jamás pensó que se trataría de su novio, si no fuera por la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventana revelaría la identidad de él probablemente ella ya estaría gritando a todo pulmón para alarmar a sus padres.

– Chat Noir. – jadeó ella impactada, aun sentía como su corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte contra su pecho.

– ¡Mierda! – gruñó con furia y repudio el héroe mientras que con sus manos se cubría el rostro a la vez que en un intento desesperado él quiso arañarse la piel con sus propias garras. – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto Marinette! – suplicó perdón mientras ponía más confundida a novia.

– ¿Chat qué te ocurre? – preguntó ella aún más confusa mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él.

– Soy un idiota. Un idiota. Un idiota. – se recriminó así mismo el héroe.

– ¿Chat? – Marinette estiro su mano hasta acercarla a las manos de su novio, podía ver como Chat Noir temblaba a horrores mientras se maldecía así mismo una y otra vez.

Ella retiró suavemente las manos de su rostro mientras notaba unas leves marcas en él, pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue en su mirada; la cual mostraba arrepentimiento, repudio, deseo, lujuria y hambre.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – muchos pensarían que esa pregunta estaba dirigida hacia a él pero más bien ella misma se lo había preguntado.

– Estoy en celo. – respondió sin musitar el rubio, la sangre había golpeado el rostro de Marinette mientras que su corazón latió de sorpresa. – Será mejor que me vaya antes que pierda el control.

– Espera. – rápidamente Marinette lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que él se fuera de su habitación. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo debes esperar a que esto termine?

– Según lo que me dijo Plagg… esto termina hasta que termine el mes o algo parecido… no lo sé.

La azabache miró a su novio, se le veía frustrado mientras que un intenso brillo decoraba su mirada.

– Chat. – él la miró con dificultad el calor intenso de su celo ya comenzaba a cegarlo. – Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El corazón casi se le salía de su cuerpo a la vez que sus hormonas se alborotaron después de escuchar tan pecaminosa y lujuriosa invitación de su novia.

– No puedo.

– Chat…

– No quiero hacerte daño.

Marinette suspiró mientras ladeo su cabeza negativamente, colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas de su novio y acto seguido; lo beso.

Era un beso lento y casto al principio, que luego se convirtió en uno lujurioso y apasionado cuando Chat Noir le había correspondido.

Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron sus oxígenos acabarse.

Chat Noir miro con lujuria y deseo a Marinette, entre ella lo miró con amor y cariño.

Se volvieron a besar por segunda vez, el héroe de París recostó a la chica sobre el colchón y en un acto de pasión y amor se convirtieron en una sola alma, carne y mente.

La luna y aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación fueron testigos del amor que se profanaron ambos amantes.

Si el amor fuera pecado entonces a ellos dos no les importarían seguir pecando.


	28. DÍA 28

**Día 28. Hostage situation**

 **(Situación de rehenes)**

Se supone que para Marinette su día sería tranquilo y perfecto.

Su madre le había pedido de favor de ir a comprar algunas que faltaban para la panadería, le había hecho una lista para que así no se le olvidara ningún detalle.

Todo iba bien, todo iba a perfecto; ya tenía todo para pagar. Estaba formada tranquilamente esperando su turno como cualquier otro cliente/persona, cuando de pronto una voz masculina retumbo por todo el lugar como el de un relámpago.

– ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO! ¡QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A PONER RESISTENCIA!

El pánico llego al lugar, pero Marinette se quedó tranquila. Con mucho cuidado ella dejó las cosas que compraría en el suelo, con sigilo se fue a buscar algún lugar de la vista de los asaltantes y así poder transformarse en Ladybug. Estuvo a punto de llegar al pasillo más lejano sintió un jalón brusco detrás de su chaqueta junto con su blusa que hizo que ella se asfixiara.

– ¡Alto ahí bonita! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo con una voz burlona uno de los maleantes mientras se la llevaba a jalones y la dejo con un pequeño grupo de personas.

Mientras los asaltantes estaban distraídos con sacar el dinero de los cajeros y robar algunos productos de la tienda; Marinette rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje por Messenger una alerta de auxilio a su novio.

– ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – la voz de unos asaltantes alerto a la chica, el corazón de la Portadora de la Mariquita se aceleró al igual que todos sus sentidos.

El asaltante iba caminando apresuradamente hacia a ellos, Marinette disimuladamente guardó el celular entre sus piernas mientras veía más y más cerca el ladrón, afortunadamente aquel sujeto no se detuvo donde ella se encontraba sino que siguió su camino hacia otro grupo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Marinette suspiró aliviada, con una agilidad sorprendente ella le siguió escribiendo a Chat Noir su ubicación para ya no volver a escribir.

Rápidamente se escucharon las sirenas de los policías.

– ¡Maldición! – gritó enojado el quien se supondría seria el líder.

– ¡Están rodeados por la policía de París! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto! – se escuchó la voz de Roger; el padre de Sabrina; a través de un alta voz.

– Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– ¿Qué hacemos dices? ¡Toma rehenes, idiota! – escupió veneno el líder a su compinche.

El grupo de ladrones tomó por alzar a los civiles, ignorando las suplicas y llantos de éstos. Marinette miró como el líder de los ladrones la miró fijamente, la chica tragó grueso podía sentir una presión fuerte en su pecho cada vez que aquel hombre se aproximaba a ella.

– Tú. – la señaló. – Vendrás conmigo.

Marinette sintió como aquel hombre la jalo bruscamente del brazo, su agarre era tan fuerte que hasta le dejaría marca en su piel. La azabache intento tan siquiera aflojar el fuerte agarre que aquel sujeto le propinaba, pero éste al pensar que ella se quería librar de él el ladrón hizo apretar aún más fuerte y rudo el brazo de la chica, la Portadora de la Mariquita hizo escapar un quejido de dolor.

La chica fue la primera en salir del edificio junto al líder, el aire caliente había golpeado su rostro helado mientras que los rayos del sol habían molestado de golpe sus ojos azules; con algo de dificultad Marinette pudo observar como la policía parisina tenia rodeado todo el edificio, y como no olvidar que algunas cadenas televisivas también se encontraban ahí grabando en vivo el momento.

Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago cuando sintió al hombre aprisionarla, su espalda chocó contra el pecho de él mientras que el ladrón envolvió con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Marinette; de pronto un objeto metálico y frío hizo presión en la parte izquierda de su cabeza; la chica se quedó paralizada cuando vio el terror en los ojos de las personas.

– ¡Bajen sus armas o ellos sufrirán las consecuencias! – advirtió el ladrón.

– _Chat, ¿Dónde estás?_ – Marinette buscó con la mirada en todo su entorno, con alguna señal de que su novio estuviera ahí cerca.

Roger seguía hablando a través del altavoz tratando de hacer un trueque con los ladrones para liberar a los civiles; antes de que el líder pudiera hablar, una voz familiar interrumpió.

– Oye maleante. Deberías tener vergüenza por estar amenazando a personas inocentes, en especial si se trata de una damisela.

– ¡Chat Noir! – gritaron al unisonó Marinette y los civiles.

Chat Noir al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su novia, frunció severamente su ceño a la vez que vio todo rojo cuando noto un arma de fuego apuntándole en su cabeza.

Tenía que ser precavido, un movimiento en falso y su Princesa asumirían las consecuencias; cosa que para el héroe de París intento hacer a un lado toda esa negatividad suya.

El héroe de traje de gato había vencido con facilidad a los ladrones, las víctimas fueron atendidas por algunos policías mientras que los otros oficiales arrestaron a la banda de criminales. Chat Noir tomó a Marinette y se la llevo de ahí antes de que algunos reporteros u oficiales les hiciera alguna pregunta sobre de la situación.

Chat Noir llevo a Marinette a un lugar seguro; en una azotea de un edificio sin habitar.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo, ella sintió los brazos de su novio rodeándola. Su cuerpo temblaba a horrores mientras que él se aferraba a ella, temiendo de que si él la soltaría ella desaparecía de la nada.

– Chat Noir. – lo llamó con una débil voz. – ¿Gatito?

– Pensé que te perdería. – mencionó él con una voz asustada y quebrada a la vez.

– Estoy aquí.

– ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras enviado un mensaje? ¿O qué si no veía la transmisión en vivo de tu situación?

– Pero no paso. Tanto los civiles como yo misma estamos bien, estamos vivos gracias a ti Chat. – trato de animar a su novio pero él parecía no estar bien.

– Aun así… estoy a mi limite Marinette. Aun no dejo de pensar en lo que ese malnacido trato de hacerte.

– Oh, Chat. – ella lo abrazó. – Mi pobre gatito, lo siento tanto. Lo siento por haberte hecho pasar esto.

Ambos no supieron por cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, no fue hasta que un pitido los puso en alerta.

– Chat, tu transformación. – alertó Marinette al héroe de París.

– Yo ya sé tú identidad, Mi Lady. ¿Por qué no ver la mía? – él intentó separarse de ella, pero la azabache se lo impedía.

– Sería arriesgado Chat, ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos fuera akumatizado por Hawkmoth? – el temor la invadía, Marinette aun recordaba cada momento de las peleas que se enfrentaban ella y su novio contra los akumatizados que éstos ya eran más fuertes de lo normal.

– Pueda que sí. Pero llámame egoísta Marinette; porque aun así quiero que descubras a la persona quien se oculta tras esta mascara, y más sobre todo quién es en verdad tu novio.

Finalmente el ultimo pitido sonó, haciendo que una luz verde fosforescente alumbrara a los dos portadores; Marinette cerró los ojos mientras sentía el cuerpo de su novio separarse de ella.

– Princesa, no tienes por qué temer. Todo estará bien, abre los ojos. – la voz dulce y pacífica de Chat Noir hizo que la chica los abriera temerosamente.

Al momento de abrirlos, la azabache casi le dio un paro cardiaco a la vez que una cara de shock apareciera.

Justo enfrente de ella se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que… Adrien Agreste, antiguamente su amor platónico, y a su vez su reciente novio.

– Marinette. – la llamó Adrien pero ella no parecía reaccionar. – Mari. Marinette. Princesa.

Poco a poco la chica reaccionó y lo último que le dijo a su novio fue.

– Jajaja, eres, eres, eres Adrien Agreste… jajaja… que chistoso… eres Adrien Agreste.

Y sin que nadie lo supiera Marinette cayó desmayada al suelo por la fuerte impresión.

Al poco rato después, la chica volvió en sí mientras que ella le daba una fuerte reprimenda hacia su novio; quien por supuesto éste estaba agradecido de que su azabache siguiera siendo su novia, pero a la vez se sentía como el gatito regañado que es siendo reprendido por ella.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que gracias a una situación de rehenes se revelaría la identidad del gatito de París?


	29. DÍA 29

**Día 29. Contrary to most popular beliefs. I´m actually a dog person**

 **(Lo contrario de la más creyente popularidad. En verdad me gustan los perros)**

Era una noche cualquiera.

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng, Marinette se encontraba haciendo unos peluches de animales para su sitio web. Adrien, quien se había des-transformado minutos atrás se encontraba jugueteando con un perro de felpa.

– Sabes Princesa, siempre quise tener una mascota. – confesó de repente el rubio. – Mi padre nunca le importo a los animales. Dice que son muy desordenados.

– Sé a lo que te refieres. Vivir debajo en una panadería significa no tener animales para mí también. Siempre he soñado con tener un hámster. Son muy lindos, esponjosos y pequeños. – ella le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio mientras seguía con su labor con los peluches. – ¿Qué hay de ti, gatito?

El Portador del Gato rió mientras la observaba, una mirada coqueta y divertida decoró sus ojos.

– Siempre quise tener un perrito.

Ahora era ella quien lo miraba, insegura de que si aquello se trataba de una broma o si estaba hablando en serio.

Al ver el estado en la que se encontraba, el chico decidió con decirle la verdad.

– Sé que no me crees en lo que te digo, que estoy sólo jugando contigo, pero en verdad me gustan más los perros que los gatos.

Marinette juraba que su mandíbula chocaría al suelo de la impresión, mientras que su mente trataba de procesar de lo que su novio le había informado. Nunca se imaginó que su compañero y novio sería una persona de perros. Él siempre se le veía tan cómodo rodeado de gatos y por supuesto ser amigable todo el tiempo con los callejeros que suele encontrar por ahí cerca. La chica nunca veía al chico con ningún perro, pero ahora, todo cambio en ese momento.

– ¿No me crees en lo que te digo Princesa? – preguntó Chat Noir/Adrien a su novia.

– Debo admitir queme dejaste impresionada, jamás lo imagine de ti Adrien. Así que, perros, eh?

– Son leales. – dijo él.

– Igual que los gatos. – respondió ella.

– Ellos no te juzgan.

– Bien, probablemente eso lo dices por cierta personita, ¿No es así?

Un pequeño estornudo se escuchó a lo lejos de ellos, había sido Plagg pero a este no le dio nada de importancia.

– Ellos son dulces con todos. – volvió a enlistar Chat/Adrien.

– Bueno, eso es aceptable. – sonrió Marinette.

– Puedes enseñarles nuevos trucos.

– Los gatos también pueden.

Todo lo que decía el héroe de París acerca de los caninos, la azabache tenía una buena razón acerca de los felinos.

Cuando ambos finalizaron de las admirables cualidades de los perros sobre los gatos, Marinette le dio a su novio una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

– Tal vez te gusten los perros, gatito, pero yo siempre tendré un punto débil por cierto gatito negro.

– ¿Hablas de Plagg? – señaló a su kwami quien ya se encontraba como tinaco desparramado y con una enorme barriga por comer mucho queso que le había ofrecido a Marinette.

– Bueno a parte de él, pero me estoy refiriendo a ti tontito. – ella toco con su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de su novio, quien por cierto este se sonrojo.

– Lo sospeche desde un principio. – rió él.

– Te amo, gatito.

– Yo también te amo, Purrrincesa.


	30. DÍA 30

**Día 30. Mari burglar & Chat vigilante**

 **(Mari ladrona y Chat vigilante)**

Marinette y Chat Noir se encontraban disfrutando desde la Torre Eiffel la hermosa noche parisina, al igual que una deliciosa cena bajo las estrellas.

– Deberías romper tu transformación Adrien. No hay nadie observándonos. – mencionó la chica mirando a su novio en su traje de superhéroe.

– ¿Y arruinar nuestra velada mágica y misteriosa? No me parece justo eso mi Lady. – sonrió divertidamente el rubio. – Además debo recordarte que fue Chat Noir quien te invito a cenar en una velada romántica y no Adrien Agreste.

– Oh por favor, sólo por unos segundos amor y luego regresas a tu forma heroica. – dijo suplicante la chica pero su novio se lo negó.

– No señorita, debe respetar las reglas del juego.

– Bien a la otra seré yo quien te invite a cenar como Adrien Agreste.

Ambos rieron divertidos mientras seguían hablando de sus cosas personales; hasta cierto punto en que la chica le confesó a su novio sobre cuando le robo el celular.

– ¿Es enserio? ¿Me robaste mi celular? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Fue cuestión de vida o muerte. Además te aseguro que tú también lo harías estuvieras en mi lugar. – se defendió la chica quien tenía la cara demasiado roja.

– Vaya, quien lo diría. Mi propia novia me robo el celular y yo de loco buscándolo. Eso estuvo mal Señorita Dupain-Cheng, robar es malo. Debería llevarla con las autoridades por hurtar dos cosas.

– ¿Dos cosas? – alzó una ceja la azabache a la vez poniendo una expresión confundida.

– La primera: es por robarme el celular. Y la segunda es… – en ese momento Chat Noir/Adrien se levantó de su lugar y acto seguido beso con ternura los labios de su novia, se separó de ella y mientras junto su frente junto con la de ella le dijo. – Por robarte mi corazón desde el primer momento que te conocí.

La chica le sonrió apenada y dulcemente, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó tiernamente.

Ambos rompieron lentamente el beso y él volvió a decirle.

– Y ahora me robas besos también. ¿Qué me robaras ahora Marinette Dupain-Cheng? – preguntó con diversión el rubio.

– No lo sé. ¿Qué tengo que robarle al héroe y modelo de París? – respondió con otra pregunta la chica mientras abrazaba el cuello de su novio.

– ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

– No necesito tu permiso, después de todo soy una astuta ladrona.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar.

Adrien rompió su transformación mientras que Plagg hizo una mueca de asco.


	31. DÍA 31

**Día 31. Reincarnation**

 **(Reencarnación)**

– ¿Marinette tú crees en la reencarnación? – preguntó Adrien mientras se encontraba en la habitación de la joven.

Ambos se encontraban haciendo un proyecto para la clase de química que tendrían que exponer para la siguiente semana.

Marinette lo observó confundida y le preguntó.

– Porque lo preguntas, ¿Acaso tu si crees en eso?

– Al principio no. Pero luego de leer un libro sobre las reencarnaciones ya estoy empezando a creerlo. – replicó con tranquilidad el chico. – Es por eso que te lo pregunto.

– Pues a decir verdad, nunca pensé en eso. Quiero decir, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos en esta vida; tal como en este caso de la reencarnación. – Marinette dejo hacer lo suyo del proyecto y se enfoco más en su novio. – Muchas personas comentan que sólo es un mito o una realidad que el ser humano creo para hacer algo bueno, algo así cómo dar una esperanza para las personas que desean tener una segunda oportunidad.

– Entonces, ¿Sí lo crees verdad? – volvió a preguntar el héroe de París.

– Hay que ver para creerlo. – sonrió sinceramente la chica.

– Si eso pasara, estaría tan agradecido con enamorarme de ti las veces que te viera. – Marinette soltó una risa divertida.

– Eso sería una tontería Adrien. – aquella respuesta hizo que al chico le diera una punzada en su corazón.

– Ah…

– Es una tontería porque… no necesitas enamorarte de mí las veces que me vieras, porque el amor que sientes por mi o en mi próxima vida dura por toda la eternidad; es decir probablemente tú hayas reencarnado en alguien quien amo mi otra vida pasada durante mucho, mucho tiempo sin que te dieras cuenta.

Las mejillas del héroe y modelo de París subieron de tono mientras que un brillo intenso decoró su mirada esmeralda.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…

– Todavía no te estoy diciendo una respuesta clara; sólo es una suposición mía. Pero si es verdad todo aquello de la reencarnación pasara; te esperare en la siguiente vida o en mil años para estar juntos de nuevo; tal como paso con nuestras supuestas vidas pasadas.

– Marinette, ¿Tú sabes algo verdad? ¿Algo que yo no sepa sobre nuestras vidas pasadas? ¿Reencarnamos en alguien más? – preguntó con curiosidad Adrien, pero su novia solo se limitó en sonreírle tierna y coquetamente.

– Yo no sé. Yo sólo estoy diciendo una suposición de las reencarnaciones. Un ejemplo de algo que probablemente sucedió o no.

– Entonces… si es así. Te encontraré en la otra vida; y es una promesa que nunca romperé. Sólo espérame. ¿Sí?

– De acuerdo gatito. Te esperaré en la siguiente vida. – esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria la azabache.

– Gracias, Princesa.

Y con eso ultimo Adrien beso a Marinette, una promesa que ninguno de los rompería en esta vida ni en la próxima.

* * *

Y aquí queda concluido todo.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes mis ladies y mis lords por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia.

Antes quiero darles un aviso; he creado un nuevo reto para el mes JULIO para MLB, este va a tratar del nuevo ship que las redes sociales y yo acabamos de inventar; el LUKAMI (es Luka Couffine y Kagami Tsuguri por si no lo saben). Si quieren ver o saber lo que va a venir en el calendario LUKAMI JULY; pueden verlo en mis redes sociales lo puden encontrar en mi perfil.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

Una vez más mis queridos lectores gracias por todo.

Nos leemos en la siguiente lectura.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
